de la Terre à Vinéa
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno :: recueil de one-shots, gen et yuri :: Hégora, Myrka, Ethéra, Emilia, Monya ou Ingrid, à peu près tous les personnages féminins y apparaissent. 18ème volet : Akina. 19e: Syhl sur Vinéa, avec Khany. MàJ, 20e enfin : Mme Pohlen et Anna Schulz.
1. Hégora, tu ne perds rien pour attendre

Ceci sera un jour, du moins je l'espère, un recueil de fanfics sur la série Yoko Tsuno, entre amitié plus moins ambiguë et femslash/shôjo ai, sur des personnages et couples divers et variés. Mais toujours des filles :)

* * *

**Titre :** Belle aux flots dormant  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno ; Les Archanges de Vinéa, Les exilés de Kifa  
**Personnage/Couple :** Hégora, Hégora/Yoko  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup 

**Thèmes :** "pardon" et UST pour 31 jours, « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre » pour Yuri-à-tout-prix

oOo

Attendre, la reine Hégora n'a semble-t-il fait que cela de son existence. Attendre que les enfants qu'on lui a confiés grandissent, attendre de venger la Cité de leurs parents, attendre de pouvoir mener et gagner cette guerre que les Archanges lui refusent.  
Son attente est un état permanent. Son corps mécanique est construit pour durer indéfiniment. Quand, par accident, il se brise au-delà de toute réparation possible, elle le remplace entièrement sans se poser de question.  
La première fois qu'elle a dû effectuer ce transfert, Tryak l'a tancée, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas immortelle et que le nombre de ses réincarnations était limité. Elle a négligemment repoussé ses remontrances ; elle avait encore bien assez de copies de rechanges pour tenir encore des millénaires, et si ça n'était que ça, elle prendrait un peu plus soin de son second corps. Un accident stupide comme celui qu'elle venait de subir ne se reproduirait plus. Intérieurement, elle s'inquiétait tout de même un peu : et si elle disparaissait ?  
Craintes erronées, estima la copie neuve en émergeant de son container : l'esprit est identique, la coquille aussi, et surtout, le but reste le même. Rien n'avait changé. Elle n'avait perdu que quelques minutes de mémoire, et pas des plus importantes.

Hégora n'existe que pour accomplir la vengeance de la Cité qui l'a créée, quand bien même ses adversaires de jadis sont déjà tous anéantis. Elle est programmée ainsi : elle n'abandonnera pas ce projet, n'oubliera pas la revanche à prendre. Si elle n'a plus d'ennemi à abattre, plutôt que d'oublier la rancune du passé, elle se trouvera un nouveau but à conquérir.  
Il faut juste une armée. Si ces stupides Archanges ne tentaient pas d'entraver ses projets… Enfin, ils peuvent essayer de garder les enfants en léthargie, mais ne pourront jamais les détruire ni revenir en arrière. Ils ne font que retarder l'inévitable, et à force de patience, elle obtiendra d'eux ce qu'elle souhaite, de gré ou de force. Ils ont tout leur temps.

La planète a des millions d'années encore à vivre, et si les Archanges sont immortels et peuvent suspendre la vie de leurs petits protégés, ils ne sont que vingt, sans possibilité de renaître en cas de destruction.  
Vingt entités identiques coexistant simultanément ; si l'une venait à disparaître, cela ne changerait apparemment rien à leur groupe, mais de diminution en diminution, il finirait par s'éteindre. Ses incarnations à elle, au contraire, se succèdent dans le temps. Au final, dans le pire des cas, elle leur survivra et sera libre de faire ce qu'elle veut de sa Cité et de son peuple.

Les humains trouveraient peut-être l'idée de ces androïdes dérangeantes. Des entités physiques distinctes partageant le même mode de fonctionnement, les mêmes pensées, jusqu'à une apparence similaire… Hégora, elle, ne se pose pas de question sur leur identité.

Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Terrienne. Cela, n'était prévu dans aucun de ses programmes. Et de l'imprévu, cette fille d'un autre monde en a amené beaucoup…

Aucune des incarnations précédentes de la reine Hégora n'a jamais vécu cela : être encore en animation, même suspendue, alors que la suivante prenait vie. Du fond de sa torpeur, elle entendit sa propre voix invectiver Tryak et Yoko… elle comprit qu'elle avait transmis sa propre soif de vengeance à sa copie, et, avec sa force retrouvée, celle-ci s'apprêtait à faire le vide autour d'elle. Cela incluait sa propre carcasse…  
C'était complètement illogique à ses yeux, mais elle n'avait plus la capacité de s'en étonner : la Terrienne protégea son corps actuel de ses intentions destructrices, « Hégora II » rabattit de plus belle sa fureur sur elle. Yoko d'abord, elle reviendrait achever le rite de succession ensuite. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle craignit pour sa vie. Attendre de mourir, attendre de renaître, c'était la même chose pour elle.

Était-ce cela que les humains appelaient rêver, savoir qu'une partie de soi agissait seule ailleurs, quand son corps restait immobile et comme endormi, impuissant ?

Sa copie vaincue, elle ne pouvait retrouver ses facultés pour autant. Au lieu de l'aider, au contraire, Tryak la dépouilla de sa connexion mentale à sa cité, les Vinéens lui firent adjoindre un bloc de cristal en guise de mausolée. Pour le souvenir des générations futures. Yoko refusait que l'on détruise son corps, il fallait qu'elle reste un symbole pour sa cité, même morte.  
Mais elle n'était _pas_ morte. Juste en état de veille profonde, prisonnière de son propre château de résurrection. Elle n'avait plus de corps neuf où se transférer, son corps actuel abîmé ne se réparerait pas seul, mais ses programmes se reconstruisaient lentement. Peut-être avec une certaine corruption, certains ayant été irrémédiablement endommagés, mais l'essentiel était là.

Elle avait également gagné une certaine notion d'individualité. La copie qui lui avait échappé, pour ce qu'elle en déduisait, avait tenté sans doute de tuer Yoko et avait été finalement détruite, et cela avait mené Tryak à supprimer les autres et retirer à la notion même de « la reine Hégora » sa souveraineté. Cette copie, elle ne la considérait plus comme partie d'elle-même. Elles fonctionnaient selon les mêmes programmes, la nouvelle héritait de la mémoire et ses intentions des incarnations précédentes… mais elle se considérait désormais comme des êtres distincts. Les Archanges qu'elle méprisait tant se définissaient-ils ainsi ? Qu'en savait-elle, et que lui importait à présent…  
Car enfin, depuis que Tryak avait offert _sa_ cité à Yoko –en punition envers ce qu'il appelait sa folie des grandeurs ?- guidée par le nouveau lien ainsi créé, la Terrienne était destinée à revenir un jour vers elle.

Hégora a perdu sa cité et ses rêves de gloire, mais il lui reste encore quelque chose à attendre : l'espoir de ce retour. Et elle a toujours l'éternité pour cela devant elle s'il le faut, l'immobilité ne change rien à sa durée de vie. Celle de la Terrienne au contraire, est limitée, mais Hégora fait confiance à cette fille pour décider avant longtemps que le temps presserait et qu'il lui faudrait la revoir.  
Cette Yoko lui a déjà tout pardonné. Hégora en a ainsi la certitude : un jour, quelque chose la ramènera à elle. Elle l'attendra. Elle a tout son temps.

Mise en veille, captant une source d'énergie limitée mais juste suffisante, ses programmes tournant au ralenti, Tryak veillant à ce que rien ne lui arrive… le temps ne signifie rien pour elle.  
Elle n'a plus rien à perdre, plus rien à gagner non plus, mais elle a l'espoir de retrouvailles. Elle attend de pouvoir entendre la Terrienne lui dire de vive voix qu'elle lui a pardonné. Elle attend de pouvoir en dire autant.

_Tu me reviendras, petite Terrienne émotive. J'ai tout mon temps. Toi non. Tu reviendras me voir. Tu chercheras à me revoir. Tu ignores encore tout ce que tu viens de gagner… tu auras besoin de revenir me voir pour le savoir. Un jour… Va, je t'attends._

Il le faudra bien. Personne avant Yoko n'avait osé s'opposer ainsi à Hégora. Avant son arrivée, jamais aucun Archange ne s'était ouvertement rebellé. Jamais Tryak n'aurait pensé à lui désobéir. Et jamais elle n'avait tant désiré châtier et briser quelqu'un se dressant contre elle.  
Alors, maintenant que Hégora est enfin vaincue, que leur querelle n'a plus lieu d'être, Yoko ne peut pas disparaître en laissant le travail inachevé. Il reste encore des mots qu'elle doit lui dire. Au sujet de la Cité et de sa transmission… et d'autres.

Le temps ne lui est rien, l'attente la porte. Mais pour la première fois, du fond de son cercueil de cristal, Hégora se prend à trouver le temps long…


	2. Olga, le parfum d'une amie

**Titre :** le parfum d'une amie  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, L'Or du Rhin  
**Personnage/Couple :** Yoko, Yoko/Olga  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** c'est Roger Leloup qui les a créées et ramasse tout l'argent, lui et les éditions Dupuis. Moi, je suis loin de pouvoir me payer du _Cuir de Russie_ et ça vaut sans doute mieux, d'après mes renseignements, ce parfum ne me plairait pas des masses.

**Thèmes :** "brutalité " et "parfum" pour 31 jours, « Comme un parfum de femme » pour _Yuri à tout prix_

oOo

Yoko se le répète souvent : être électronicienne et travailler pour la TV n'est pas une sinécure. Après des journées à cent mille volts –métaphoriquement bien sûr, mais parfois pas loin de l'être littéralement- un peu de proverbiale douceur dans un monde de brutes est plus que bienvenue. Déchargée de ses obligations, Rosée s'occupant d'elle-même « comme une grande », elle peut s'offrir quelques minutes de détente, rien qu'à elle, s'évader de ce monde.  
Le parfum que Yoko utilise pour se créer une bulle de tranquillité, n'a pourtant pas grand' chose de doux… mais il fait merveilleusement office.

La Comtesse Olga a tenu sa parole, et plus encore : quelques semaines après l'épopée du _Rheingold_, dans un colis envoyé spécialement de Russie, Yoko a trouvé non seulement le grand flacon de _Cuir de Russie_ promis, mais également une bouteille de vodka. Elle a souri en la voyant et a rangé l'alcool dans un coin de placard loin de sa vue –et de celle de Rosée- et l'y a oublié. Le parfum en revanche, elle le garde précieusement.  
Régulièrement, quand elle a besoin de réconfort, Yoko ouvre le flacon et laisse le parfum de la Comtesse Olga l'envelopper. Pour quelques minutes, elle est là à ses côtés.

C'est une fragrance quelque peu violente. Elle lui trouve quelque chose de presque masculin ; la note du cuir donnant son nom au parfum évoque les cavaliers des steppes et la brutalité de leur première rencontre. Elle lui rappelle le claquement sec des talons hauts sur le quai de la gare, la sécheresse de sa voix quand elles étaient forcée de s'adresser la parole. Un zeste d'agrumes, piquant et frais à la fois, renforce encore cette impression.  
Derrière cela, une touche boisée, quelque chose d'épicé, crée pour elle les grandes plaines, l'immensité de la Nature sauvage qu'elle imagine partie intégrante de l'héritage de la Comtesse.  
Enfin, un voile de douceur après toutes ces senteurs capiteuses, nettement féminin, l'apaise. Elle n'est plus troublée que par un fantôme d'encens qui lui rappelle l'accusation portée par elle, sur l'agression de Minako. Toute leur mésentente était venue de là, à l'origine, de ce triste quiproquo. Et elles n'avaient pu le dissiper, leur fort caractère à toutes deux prolongeant et soutenant la discorde entre elles. Il leur était impossible de reculer, de s'excuser, de perdre dans leur rapport de force, se laisser dominer par l'autre. Il leur a fallu, après trois jours de rivalité, devoir s'unir pour faire face à un ennemi commun, sauver la vie l'une de l'autre, pour pouvoir, enfin, s'accepter.

Quand la bouffée de parfum se dissipe, il en reste quelque chose d'un peu suranné, dans les notes de cuir et de bergamote. Comme un sac à main classique, assorti à la coiffure élaborée –une tresse de ce type, on en voit rarement dans l'Orient natal de Yoko et jamais dans ce coin d'Occident- et les rangs de perles de la Comtesse, l'image d'aristocrate et de femme de goût qu'elle entretient.  
Derrière cette apparence première, Olga est également une femme d'action et une femme d'affaires, affiliée au KGB, capable de frayer avec des individus peu recommandables. Elle a eu le cran de s'associer avec le sosie de Kazuki, de faire neutraliser l'élément gênant que représentait Watanabe Minako à ses projets. Yoko lui en veut toujours pour cela, mais quel droit a-t-elle de la juger ? Elle-même a déjà dû par le passé tremper à son corps défendant dans de sombres affaires, elle a dû commettre des actes qu'elle réprouvait pourtant, a même été tentée de se substituer à la Justice.  
Enfin, ce qu'elles ont fait l'une et l'autre ne compte plus aujourd'hui. L'important à ses yeux est ce qu'elles sont. Des femmes au caractère bien trempé… à la fois sœurs et rivales, trop semblables dans leur entêtement pour pouvoir s'entendre tout à fait, et trop différentes dans leur histoire personnelle peut-être pour se comprendre entièrement ? Fille du Ciel venue de son archipel d'Extrême-Orient, fille des steppes de la Sainte Russie, elles ont chacune des vécus très différents, qui leurs donnent des personnalités affirmées étrangement similaires. Le Destin a parfois des convergences que lui seul comprend.

La complexité de ce parfum, étroitement associé au souvenir d'Olga, illustre savamment leur relation. En cela, il lui est doublement précieux. Il évoque à la fois la simple présence de la Comtesse et fait écho à ce qu'elles ont vécu ensemble. Si brève que fut leur histoire, si brutaux qu'en furent les débuts, elle était riche en émotions et lui laisse un souvenir vivace, qu'elle ressuscite à loisir avec _Cuir de Russie_.

Le flacon rebouché, Yoko se dit souvent qu'il n'y a pas que la Comtesse et elle-même qui s'opposent ; sa propre personne est un concentré de contradictions. Pas étonnant qu'au gré de ses aventures, elle s'accroche à tout va avec quiconque sortant un peu du moule.  
En le rangeant, elle se dit que son appartement est un curieux écrin pour abriter ces épisodes de réminiscence. De type principalement européen, avec une touche de Soleil Levant, dans son appareillage à la pointe de la technologie et quelques détails traditionnels, ses services à thé, l'autel des ancêtres… il somme sa propre complexité. N'entrons pas dans la chambre de Rosée, c'est encore quelque chose à part dans sa vie. Le parfum d'Olga y est déplacé, mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas, dans sa vie ? Elle a voyagé au bout du temps et au-delà des étoiles connues, ça n'est finalement pas se transplanter pour quelques minutes d'un continent à l'autre, qui la dérangera.


	3. Sylka et Lhâna, avant que

**Titre :** avant que…  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, La Forge de Vulcain  
**Personnages/Couples :** Sylka/Lhāna, Khāny ; indices de Khāny/Yoko  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à Roger Leloup, je ne me fais pas de sous avec ça, c'est juste pour m'amuser. Surtout quand je fais du yuri sur des personnages secondaires qui n'apparaissent que pendant une demi-page d'un seul tome de BD, 'doit pas y avoir grand' monde qui s'attendait à ce couple-là !  
**Thèmes :** « Juste avant que je… » pour _Yuri à tout prix_ et "sacrifice" pour 31 jours (18 novembre 2007)

oOo

Khāny et Sylka traversèrent le complexe, le cœur battant enfin non plus uniquement d'inquiétude, mais également d'espoir. La technicienne de l'équipe de traçage avec qui Khāny avait sympathisé était formelle : la sphère de son amie Terrienne avait quitté la région de ce monde nommée « Europe » et se rapprochait d'eux. Elles avaient donc un moyen de contrer les projets de Karpan, de sauver et leurs installations et la population humaine des îles environnantes du cataclysme qui les menaçait.

Elles s'empressèrent d'aller rejoindre Lhāna. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à ce que Sylka vienne interrompre un de ses cycles de repos, ou inversement, mais que Khāny se joigne à elles ? Tant pis pour ce que diront ceux qui les croiseraient ou l'équipe de surveillance, il y avait plus urgent que d'éventuelles rumeurs.  
Lhāna, tirée de son sommeil artificiel avant la fin du cycle, écouta leurs explications la mine renfrognée. Leur décision était prise et leur plan mis au point depuis plusieurs cycles déjà, elle ne comptait pas s'y soustraire, quelles que soient les circonstances. Pourtant, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer raisonnablement, elle se prit à rechigner contre.  
« N'y a-t-il pas d'autre solution ?  
-Non, je pense vraiment avoir cherché toutes les autres options. »

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'avancerait pas à suggérer que si Khāny tenait tant à ce que ça soit cette Terrienne précisément qui leur vienne en aide, c'était peut-être par intérêt personnel envers elle. Et quand bien même, quelle importance ? Après tout, ses arguments étaient convaincants ; elles avaient cherché tous les moyens d'aller fermer la vanne elles-même : impossible, tout était trop surveillé. Elles avaient besoin de plaques d'identification pour accéder à cette zone et ces mêmes plaques les feraient immédiatement repérer. Il leur fallait un leurre. Quant à cette fille, c'était sa planète qui est menacée : elle chercherait encore plus que les Vinéennes à protéger cet endroit. Et étrangère à leur société, elle n'hésiterait pas à en bouleverser l'organisation pour cela s'il le fallait et on l'en excuserait.  
Et pour la guider, la présence de Khāny à ses côtés serait nécessaire : elle agirait plus facilement avec quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance qu'avec une inconnue, même recommandée par une amie. Son raisonnement se tenait.

juste avant de passer à l'acte toutefois, Lhāna s'arrêta, pour s'adresser à Sylka :  
« M'aimeras-tu toujours, après ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Tu hésites.  
-Je suis égoïste. Je n'ai pas envie de sacrifier ainsi tes cheveux.  
-Nous avons promis. »  
Khāny détourna le regard de ses deux amies. Ça avait beau être un geste dérisoire qu'elle demandait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle exigeait beaucoup de ses amies… Elle garda le silence, les laissant s'y faire.  
Elles savaient qu'elles ne pouvaient vraiment pas laisser tomber. Pour leurs installations, pour ce coin de Terre, elles devaient le faire. Quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une coupe de cheveux ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers de leur projet.  
« Avant que je les coupe… tu veux bien t'en occuper une dernière fois ? »

Grimer Lhāna en Yoko impliquait défaire sa coiffure complexe. Elle demandait là à Sylka, une dernière fois avant que cela devienne impossible pour longtemps, de démêler ses cheveux, lisser les mèches laissées ondulées par les tresses. Pour les apprivoiser, son amante utilisa autant ses propres doigts qu'un peigne. Cette chevelure, aujourd'hui, elles y apportèrent un soin tout particulier.

« J'aimerais que tu les coupes toi-même.  
-Khāny ?  
-Oui ?  
-Quelle longueur, exactement ? »  
Elle lui montra. Les ciseaux s'apprêtèrent. Et Sylka soupira.  
« Non… je suis désolée, je n'y arriverai pas. »  
Au regret de Lhāna, Khāny dut s'en charger elle-même. Elle était la mieux placée pour estimer à l'image de celle de Yoko. Lhāna ferma les yeux quand la lame murmura. Les mèches tombèrent.

Restait à poser la couleur. Pour ça au moins, Sylka accepta de l'assister. Avec précaution, mais sans trembler, elle applique ce noir nuit, si rare chez les Vinéens, sur les cheveux clairs ordinaires.

L'opération terminée, Lhāna dévisagea son reflet, toucha sa joue pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle qu'elle contemplait. Khāny l'observa également avec attention, cherchant le résultat de la métamorphose ; Sylka y vit autre chose.  
« Ça te donne un air exotique, en fait.  
-Je ne me reconnais plus…  
-Regarde-moi : tu as toujours les mêmes yeux, le même sourire. Tu es jolie.  
-Est-ce que je lui ressemble ?  
-Cela fera l'affaire, oui. Merci, Lhāna. »

Sylka se pencha même sur elle pour murmurer :  
« C'est formidable de ta part de faire ça.  
-Tu as dit que ça ne te plaisait pas de me voir le faire, répondit Lhāna de la même voix basse.  
-Mais je t'admire quand même d'avoir osé.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... Les cheveux, ça repousse, » assura-t-elle, autant pour en convaincre son amante qu'elle-même. Et la teinture, aussi, finirait par partir.

« Voilà pour l'apparence… et pour ce qui sera des vêtements ? tu y avais pensé à ça, Khāny ? » taquina Sylka pour alléger un peu l'ambiance.  
« On devra se déshabiller ensemble… tu crois qu'on y survivra toutes ?  
-Et que personne n'ira croire qu'on cherche à débaucher ton innocente amie ? »  
Khāny soupira, embarrassée : « Vous êtes infernales… »  
Sylka se rattrapa juste à temps, avant de laisser échapper que c'était la situation des tubes convoyeurs qui devenait vraiment infernale. Ça n'était pas le moment d'insister là-dessus.  
De toute façon, Khāny devait partir. Sa présence était exigée ailleurs, et Yoko n'allait plus tarder à arriver à proximité de leur base : elle voulait être pour prendre contact avec elle et l'accueillir.

En attendant l'arrivée de cette fameuse Yoko, Sylka et Lhāna trompèrent leur attente en essayant d'apprivoiser cette nouvelle chevelure. Sylka caressait la nuque de Lhāna, faisant bouffer ses cheveux encore et encore, tentant de leur donner le même volume qu'à la mystérieuse amie Terrienne de Khāny.

« C'est tellement bizarre, d'essayer de te transformer en quelqu'un d'autre… essayer de mimer cette fille que l'on n'a pas encore rencontrée…  
-Crois-tu qu'elles sauront jouer notre rôle, elles aussi ? »  
Elles pouffèrent. Khāny qui prétendait que non, il n'y avait rien entre elle et sa Terrienne… elles n'y croyaient pas. Mais après tout, si leur amie était timide, mieux valait ne pas trop la brusquer. Et si cette aventure se terminait bien, elles auraient tout loisir de s'y mettre après.


	4. Minako, tu travailles ici ?

**Titre :** le hasard d'une rencontre  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, L'Or du Rhin  
**Couple :** Tsuno Yoko/'Yasuda' Minako  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Thème **#04, Alors comme ça, tu travailles ici ?  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup, Dupuis.

Ou comment mon amour pour les manga/anime envahit sans vergogne une série de fics sur de la BD XD  
Je n'ai pas encore décidé du couple suivant, mais avec ou sans Yoko ça devrait revenir à quelque chose de plus "BD" de toute façon. Tiens, si quelqu'un avait une suggestion de coupe à faire, ou un personnage préféré à exploiter ? je serais curieuse de savoir...

oOo

Cologne est une ville magnifique, sa cathédrale est un bijou d'art gothique. Yoko se réjouit qu'Ingrid l'y ait fait venir. Elle apprécie toujours les promesses de temps passé avec son amie, et pour qui aime, comme elle, visiter le monde, un prétexte pour visiter cette ville ajoute encore au plaisir de leurs retrouvailles.

Le hasard pourtant vient bouleverser leurs plans en la personne de cette jeune femme croisée par hasard. Parmi les centaines de touristes visitant chaque jour la cathédrale, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle la croise elle précisément ? cette jeune femme en blanc et jaune lumineux, un kanzashi floral dans les cheveux, venue l'aborder… Ibis ? romantique pseudonyme, mais Yoko est là seulement pour Ingrid et Bach. Elle passe son chemin et laisse cette belle inconnue continuer le sien.  
Sans cette personne bousculée sur le chemin de la crypte, elle ne serait restée qu'une rencontre fugace, oubliée sitôt Ingrid retrouvée. Elle y aurait peut-être repensé au soir, et plus jamais ensuite.  
Au lieu de cela, piquée par la curiosité, elle préfère partir à sa recherche… pour la découvrir en bien mauvaise posture dans la chapelle, et là tout bascule.

Pour l'aider, il faut bien savoir qui elle est. Cela impose de fouiller ses affaires, quoi qu'elle y répugne. D'autant que, Yoko aurait préféré ne pas tomber si vite sur l'arme que cette femme serrait dans son sac.  
Toutefois ni ce dangereux objet ni l'arrivée d'Ingrid ne diminuent son intérêt pour cette inconnue. Ce qu'elles découvrent ne fait qu'épaissir le mystère.  
Au moins, son passeport leur apporte une première réponse. L'inconnue a un nom et un statut :

Yasuda Minako,  
-un nom courant, un prénom banal. Jolie enfant ? Yoko ne saurait dire s'il lui va bien mais le prend comme preuve d'amour de ses parents-  
27 ans, domiciliée à Tōkyō, interprète en langues européennes.  
Quelles langues ? Yoko elle-même parle le français, l'anglais, l'allemand. Cette Yasuda-san aussi, sans nul doute ; maîtrise-t-elle également l'italien ou l'espagnol, le néerlandais ? qui sait ? C'est donc une femme cultivée, polyvalente. Yoko se demande ce qui l'a amenée là. Quelle est son histoire, quel drame se cache peut-être derrière son agression ? et son lien avec cette femme grande, au regard dur, cachant son visage, trop parfumée, qui l'a attirée là pour se débarrasser d'elle ?

Les réponses à ces questions, il lui faut absolument les trouver. Yasuda-san confiée aux secours, Yoko se lance sur la seule piste dont elle dispose, entraînant Ingrid à sa suite. Quand elle a une idée en tête, son amie sait qu'il est inutile de vouloir l'arrêter. Même si le danger se profile sur sa route… et peut-être même, bien au contraire.

C'est inexplicable de manière logique, mais elle se sent proche d'elle. Attirée par elle, même. Ça n'est pas de la pitié ; la pitié serait une insulte pour la fierté de Yasuda-san. Non, c'est bel et bien de l'intérêt.  
Pour elle, elle remonte la piste du _Rheingold_.  
Et ce qu'elle découvre la charme. Ingrid, se voulant juste spectatrice des états d'âme de Yoko sans participer à ses coups d'éclat, est elle aussi conquise, même si à son corps défendant. Ce train est un cadre idéal pour y abriter une sombre affaire ! …même si, quand même, ça serait horrible de faire sauter cela. Pour les passagers, les passants, et le train lui-même. Mise devant ce fait, Ingrid acquiesce : s'il est possible de stopper cela sans s'exposer soi-même au danger, tout doit être tenté.

Là où les jeunes filles déchantent, c'est en découvrant l'identité de l'employeur : Kazuki Itō. C'était bien la dernière personne que Yoko s'attendait à croiser ici !  
_Alors comme ça, tu travailles _ici ? _dans un tel cadre, et surtout, sous les ordres de ce fou ?_

Elle ne sait plus trop que penser de cette Yasuda Minako: victime de ce marchand de canons ou associée dans ses sombres magouilles ? Quel genre de personne peut-elle bien être, en elle-même, quand elle est en pleine possession de ses moyens ?

À ce moment, Ingrid espère bien que Yoko va enfin renoncer ; il est encore temps de prévenir la police et de les laisser faire. Peine perdue : elle s'entête.

o

En visitant de sa chambre, Yoko espérait en apprendre plus sur Yasuda-san. Effectivement, cela la renseigne un peu. Elle découvre une part de son intimité, tristement mise sens dessus dessous par des mains étrangères indélicates.  
Minako se dévoile. Dans une cabine de style purement occidental et quelque peu vieillot, impersonnelle au possible, elle a apporté une touche spécifiquement japonaise, discrète mais décelable. Une touche féminine, aussi. Un _manekineko_ de porcelaine tombé à bas du bureau l'émeut.  
Là-dessus, la violence avec laquelle cette chambre a été fouillée, ou plutôt mise à sac, révolte Yoko.

_Minako, est-ce donc cela que tu as gagné à travailler avec Kazuki ?_  
Elle ne peut vraiment plus lâcher cette affaire désormais. Cette Yasuda Minako, il faut qu'elle en sache plus sur elle et ses projets.

Le parallèle entre leurs situations la frappe. Japonaise exilée en Allemagne, elle s'en sent solidaire, et si c'est avec méprise, qu'au moins elle ne la laisse pas mal agir et l'empêche se compromettre ; c'est une question d'honneur.

Elle ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aura pas résolu cette énigme. Une jeune femme agressée, une charge de plastic posée quelque part, et toute la dangerosité qu'elle attribue à Kazuki, à tort ou à raison, portée par une rancune personnelle… cela fait bien trop. Elle ne peut pas fermer les yeux et profiter sagement de ses vacances dans des conditions pareilles.

Pour ces quelques jours, elle va devoir fausser compagnie à Ingrid et ne la retrouvera que pour le concert suivant.

Il faut qu'elle se mette à la place de Minako et comprenne ce qui se trame là.  
_Dévoile-moi tes secrets, Minako, aide-moi à comprendre ce que ce fou trafique ici._

o

Yoko prend plaisir à se mettre dans sa peau, à endosser son rôle et sa garde-robe. Elles se ressemblent, après tout. Alors, elle joue avec cette ressemblance, d'autant plus qu'aux yeux des Occidentaux il est si facile de faire passer une Asiatique pour une autre.  
Les différences subtiles qu'elle révèle à côté l'amusent.  
Pendant ces deux jours, elle sera le double, l'ombre de Minako. Elle sent sa présence autour d'elle où qu'elle aille dans ce train.

Yoko veut espérer qu'en agissant ainsi, elle aide une victime, qu'elle l'empêche de commettre un acte regrettable, et qu'elle protège des innocents en déjouant les plans de Kazuki. Cette fille l'attire, elle ne voudrait pas être déçue par elle.

Avec un pincement au cœur toutefois, elle regrette de laisser Ingrid seule le temps qu'elle devra passer dans ce train. Mais l'appel ressenti ici est le plus fort. Ingrid ne comprendra pas ses raisons profondes, sans doute, mais respectera sa décision.

Ce train, une coquille occidentale à l'ancienne abritant le mélange de haute technologie et les tatami traditionnels, à côté des wagons d'outre-époque.  
Dans un cadre familier, elle se remet à penser en japonais. Elle ne pense plus qu'à Minako.


	5. Mme Onago, Rosée, famille

**Titre :** un prénom d'enfant  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno ; Le canon de Kra, Le dragon de Hong Kong  
**Personnages :** Yoko Tsuno, Mme Onago, Rosée-du-matin ; mention de Vic/Yoko  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup

**Thèmes :** "dossier" et "prénom" pour 31 jours, "ambiguïté" pour _Yuri à tout prix_

Way, je fais de la fic avec un personnage secondaire qui doit apparaître pendant trois cases à peine et qui n'a même pas de prénom connu...

Et ah, tiens, j'ai oublié vous passer cette info anecdotique la dernière fois ? Quand j'étais petite et que _L'Or du Rhin_ était le dernier album en date, je _ship_pais Tarō/Yoko "parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux Japonais". Ça m'amuse de m'en souvenir aujourd'hui...

oOo

Les papiers à remplir n'en finissent plus de se multiplier. Être chargée par son grand-père confiant de la tutelle de Rosée du Matin était facile. Apprenant la gravité de son état de santé, si Yoko ne lui avait pas demandé elle-même, peut-être est-ce lui qui aurait supplié la jeune fille de veiller sur cette enfant, s'ils ne trouvaient personne pour cela… avant.  
Obtenir définitivement de Hong Kong la garde de la fillette fut légèrement plus compliqué, et la ramener ensuite en Belgique, autrement plus dur.

À côté du dédale administratif, il y avait aussi les propres parents de Yoko à mettre au courant, les explications à donner à Vic. Aménager son travail. Trouver un nouvel appartement. Une école pour cette petite ne parlant encore que le cantonnais. Les dossiers à remplir et les démarches à faire se multiplient à n'en plus finir.  
Et elle qui avait trouvé sa propre installation ici difficile, à l'époque ! ça n'était pourtant rien à côté de tout ça.

Rien que le prénom de la fillette : que devait-elle dire, pour l'administration ? Les idéogrammes le composant passeraient mal. Il était ici question avant tout d'une prononciation, plus que de l'exactitude, il fallait quelque chose qui fonctionne avec l'alphabet roman.  
Et Rosée du Matin, une fois traduit, c'est un si joli prénom, mais qui détonnera dans une cour de récréation. Elle deviendra vite Rosée tout court. Faudra-t-il en plus traduire et changer ce prénom pour ses futurs camarades de classe qui autrement en écorcherait les sons ? L'un comme l'autre lui semblent bien difficiles à accepter.  
Cette petite Rosée qui a déjà perdu ses parents l'an passé, qui vient de perdre son ami dragon et va bientôt perdre son grand-père et devoir changer entièrement de vie, on ne peut pas en plus lui enlever son prénom, tout de même !

À propos d'un prénom à donner à sa fille, Yoko repense à cette anecdote… Aurore… le prénom suggéré par Pol, sans se douter qu'elle aurait si vite une enfant à charge. Elle a envie de rire à cette idée. Tout le monde devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle épouse un jour Vic et ait avec lui de jolis petits Eurasiens. Mais une vie rangée et convenue ne lui irait jamais. Même Vic sait combien il eut été utopique de tenter de le lui proposer.  
(Et les petits enfants verts, fils de Vinéens, à propos desquels ce même Pol plaisantait, puisqu'elle repense à ses idées folles ? Non, voyons, même avec un être biologique plutôt qu'un androïde, elle n'aurait jamais songé à cela.)

Au moment où il en a été question, elle croyait vraiment à cette conversation.

L'image que lui présentait Mme Onago l'a laissée songeuse. Étrange tout cela, leur rencontre : comme Yoko avait surpris l'existence de cette femme à son insu, appris son identité et son histoire, sans savoir son prénom, et comme, en retour Mme Onago elle-même a pu être jalouse de l'image de Yoko que son mari a créée pour elle en la lui racontant, avant qu'elles n'aient le loisir de se rencontrer effectivement.

Le temps qu'elle a passé à côté du Capitaine Onago, Yoko s'est cru désirée de lui. L'adrénaline, sans soute… Combien elle se trompait : c'est son inquiétude pour son épouse qu'il projetait en s'érigeant en protecteur pour la tête brûlée qu'elle était. En rencontrant effectivement cette jeune femme frêle, le côté quelque peu misogyne qu'elle aurait pu trouver à cette attitude s'est de suite évaporé.  
Une si jolie épouse : cet homme était bien chanceux ! Yoko enviait cette femme, quelque part.

Autrefois, elle voulait surtout ne pas ressembler à ce genre de femme. Aujourd'hui, elle ne peut toujours pas, mais s'est mise à regretter de ne toujours pas vouloir. Elle est ainsi et ne changera pas si facilement…

Mais elle espérait bien, un jour, changer. Ça n'était pas un mensonge, d'affirmer vouloir un jour se poser, et avoir une petite fille à bercer. C'est juste que pour l'instant, elle n'a pas le temps pour ça, jamais le temps. Il y a tant à faire. Elle venait juste de sauver ce coin d'Asie, et ça ne serait pas la dernière fois. Hertzel aurait encore besoin d'elle et de ses compagnons, demain ou dans deux ans. Reste aussi toujours la perspective d'être appelée par Khāny vers Vinéa : deux mois de trajet intersidéral à l'aller, autant au retour, comment élever un enfant quand sa vie sur Terre compte de tels trous ?  
À force, craignait-elle, elle finirait par laisser passer sa chance. Mais à chaque fois, elle continue quand même sa route sans jamais s'arrêter. Plus tard, on verra plus tard. Un jour ça viendra, a-t-elle affirmé. Certainement un jour, mais pas maintenant.

Elle trouvera son propre style de vie, comme elle l'a toujours fait, depuis qu'elle a quitté le nid familial pour cette école d'ingénieur, puis délaissé son pays natal pour tenter sa chance en Europe.

Elle qui passe sa vie à courir le monde, les quatre coins du monde, et même du temps et de l'espace, jamais elle n'aurait pris le temps de se poser, de se ranger et de fonder une famille. Elle enviait ces femmes pour être capables d'endosser ce rôle auquel elle-même échappe encore et toujours.  
Alors cette petite fille comme tombée du ciel, cadeau des dragons bienfaisants de Chine, qui a tant besoin d'elle, c'est une bénédiction. Une enfant perdue qui aurait bien besoin d'une grande sœur pour guider ses pas. Elle ne pourra jamais remplacer sa mère, non, elle n'a pas cette prétention. Mais au moins, elle fera de son mieux pour être une grande sœur capable de l'élever.

Ça lui semble une solution idéale. Ça serait tellement pratique, une petite fille à modeler selon son idée, comme une poupée.  
Yoko a une pensée émue pour Masako sa mère. Sa poupée préférée… parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle aurait un garçon. Dans son enfance, Yoko n'a pourtant été traitée ni comme un garçon manqué ni comme une poupée ni comme une déception. Ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, elle l'a construit elle-même. Sa mère l'a aimée et élevée comme il faut. Yoko espère se montrer à son tour à la hauteur et faire aussi bien, maintenant que c'est son tour.  
(Bonjour l'angoisse, d'ailleurs… la décision de s'occuper de cette enfant était évidente à prendre, quant aux conséquences réelles… Yoko avait beau se sentir prête pour cela, il arrive qu'elle doute.)

En même temps, une petite fille instantanée... Il y a quelque chose de tristement ironique là-dedans, non ? pour quelqu'un qui connaît des jumelles avec quinze ans d'écart, une jeune fille qui jongle avec le temps, une technologie capable de créer des androïdes parfaits…  
Et comme par hasard, l'avoir rencontré au moment où elle était le plus à même de vouloir la garder auprès d'elle, pour toujours. Si elle avait manqué ce rendez-vous du destin, que serait devenue Rosée sans elle ?

Rosée du matin, la fraîcheur qui naît quand le soleil levant efface la nuit. Ça plaira sans doute à Pol, cette métaphore. Aurore… non mais, quand même…

Au moins, elle n'aura pas à chercher un prénom elle-même. Il ne sera pas question d'en discuter avec qui que ce soit, avec sa mère ou Vic ou n'importe qui d'autre, sur la signification à y donner. Celui qu'elle avait choisi restera secret à jamais, désormais. Maintenant qu'elle a Rosée, Yoko ne peut vraiment, vraiment plus s'imaginer faire un enfant elle-même. Ça sera Rosée seule, et rien qu'elle.

Elle a toujours tenu ses relations à distance. Ingrid dans le pays voisin, Khāny par-delà les étoiles, Vic qui ne la touche jamais comme il le voudrait… pour se protéger, pour n'avoir pas à choisir, pour rester toujours libre.  
Cette petite Rosée sera un rempart certain, désormais. L'amour de sa vie ?

Elle n'a jamais ressenti cela avant, un amour si inconditionnel. Quelqu'un qu'elle pourra chérir autant qu'elle veut, quelqu'un qui en retour a tellement besoin d'elle, et qui ne lui reprochera jamais sa distance. Elles ne se quitteront plus jamais, a-t-elle promis. Et c'est bien ainsi, décide-t-elle.


	6. Myrka, Syhl, Yoko, de toutes les couleur

**Titre :** de toutes les couleurs  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, La lumière d'Ixo  
**Personnages/Couples :** Mŷrka/Sŷhl, Mŷrka/Yoko, plus mention de Taïpy/Sŷhl  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup. Moi je ne possède aucun droit sur ces personnages. Même que c'est pas juste, il a l'air d'avoir complètement oublié cette planète depuis, bouh, moi je voulais voir à quoi ressemble la vie sur Shŷra. Le personnage de Mŷrka et le mysticisme religieux, depuis que j'ai relu cette BD en étant adulte, ça pousse mes boutons !

**Thèmes :** "un coup de main ?" pour 31 jours et « arc-en-ciel » pour _Yuri à tout prix_  
**Avertissement :** pas tellement plus que dans la BD de base, m'enfin, Mŷrka est Mŷrka, quoi. Ça rentre dans le cadre du S/M moral ?

Whee-hee, plus de deux mille mots cette fois !! c'est-y pas beau, ça ? Oui, non ? Non, p'tet pas en fait ; malgré tous mes efforts j'en reste à broder sur la BD de base sans vraiment inventer de scénario moi-même... bouh... Dommage, j'étais assez contente d'écrire sur ce couple, moi.

oOo

C'est une promesse entre elles : _Je t'en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs._  
Mŷrka et Sŷhl : elles ont la même couleur de cheveux, la même teinte de peau aussi (même si à dire vrai au bout de quelque temps sur Ixo, tous ceux qui triment là prennent le même bleu blafard ; quelle que soit leur affectation, ils sont tous autant minés).  
Malgré la dureté de leur labeur, ces deux jeunes femmes gardent l'une et l'autre la tête haute et les yeux brillants.

Mŷrka en veut à cette fille de son arrogance. Elle marche sur ses plates-bandes. Mŷrka a mis un point d'honneur à rester aussi solide que possible, peu importe l'ingratitude des tâches, parce qu'elle est la chef et qu'elle doit montrer l'exemple et diriger quoi qu'il arrive. (Non, ça n'est pas qu'elle travaille moins dur que ses ouvrières. Leur travail est différent. Elle les supervise et est responsable d'elles. Elle aussi fait sa part, et même plus.) Très bien. Mais cette fille, cette Sŷhl, quel besoin a-t-elle de la braver autant ?  
Elle l'a sous ses ordres, la fait obéir –pour le bien de Shŷra- mais sans arriver à la soumettre à sa volonté. Avant elle, personne n'a jamais discuté son autorité, le bien-fondé de ses ordres ou quoi que ce soit. Mais Sŷhl…  
_Ça n'est pas à toi que j'obéis_, semble-t-elle dire à chaque fois. _Je le fais parce que je veux bien, et ça n'est pas pour toi que je le fais. Tu n'es rien pour moi. _

La fille du Grand Initié s'amuse à afficher son statut au vu de tous et toutes. Au lieu du vert des ouvrières, elle se pavane crânement dans l'orange des extérieurs au complexe, affichant sa taille et ses formes d'adulte et sa compétence sous des couleurs habituellement réservées aux enfants ou aux incapables –chose qu'elle a en plus l'audace de ne pas être ; ça serait tellement plus facile si elle n'était qu'une imbécile, si elle n'était pas aussi insolemment brillante dans ce qu'elle faisait.  
Si elle veut jouer à cela… Mŷrka la pique verbalement encore et encore sur la question de n'être qu'une petite fille, espérant voir l'ombre d'un coup de sang passer sur son visage. Quant à la frapper directement, cela ne la soulagerait pas. Sous la combinaison 'Miroir', la peau lui est dérobée : quel intérêt à la marquer d'hématomes si elle ne peut les voir ? Car Mŷrka sait d'expérience ce que les coups font aux bras nus d'autres ouvrières, mais jamais elle ne verra ceux de Sŷhl, et cette pensée l'enrage. En fait, si d'aventure Mŷrka venait à lever la main sur elle, Sŷhl serait bien capable de riposter et de se battre, toute confiante en la position de son père pour la protéger après l'esclandre causé, au mépris de la hiérarchie en vigueur sur Ixo. Ça serait une défaite pour elle, et un retard pour le Miroir.

o

C'est une victoire au goût amer que remporte finalement Mŷrka. Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle aimait avoir Sŷhl sous ses ordres et la tourmenter, quelque part, obscurément. Elle voulait la briser, la soumettre à sa volonté. La voir s'enfuir la déçoit terriblement. Elle la croyait plus forte.

Elle l'a croisée par hasard, depuis sa fuite. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus affectée au Miroir mais participe à la production d'énergie –Mŷrka ne veut rien savoir de plus sur son nouveau poste- la jeune fille a perdu le privilège de la tenue personnalisée. Là-bas, elle n'est plus personne, qu'une travailleuse parmi les autres. Elle rentre dans le rang. Et Mŷrka lui en veut encore plus de cet abandon, de se soumettre si facilement à un autre chef, de s'effacer complètement.  
Sŷhl prend les couleurs ordinaires orangé et mauve, l'uniforme que tout le monde, sans exception, arbore dans cette équipe. Elle n'est plus qu'une fille comme toutes les autres (et comble d'horreur, a constaté Mŷrka par hasard encore, elle se laisse même approcher par un homme).

Puis vient l'accident. Les nouvelles circulent vite –tiens, encore un Kork 'mort'- mais pas les détails de chaque affaire –c'est le deuxième depuis…- et c'est vite oublié ensuite –il y a tant à faire à côté. Mŷrka n'a pas su tout de suite. Et à ce moment, c'était déjà du passé. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Sŷhl. (Et puis pourquoi aurait-elle voulu ?)  
Elle ne ressent qu'une colère froide. Méprisante. Elle aurait mieux fait de mourir, juge-t-elle ; une Sŷhl agonisante n'a aucun intérêt. Sur Ixo, on est debout et on travaille, ou on est mort. Pas d'entre-deux. Et Sŷhl blessée… non, cette image est impossible à concevoir (pourtant, un coin bien caché au fond du cerveau de Mŷrka se demande s'il y a eu du sang sur la glace et le métal quand Sŷhl est tombée). Mourir ici n'a rien d'exceptionnel. On l'aurait mise dans un cube de glace, on lui aurait rendu tous les honneurs, et elle serait restée à jamais sur Ixo, belle et froide sous le masque mortuaire.  
Sŷhl au-delà des soins aurait dû être abandonnée à son sort, selon toute logique. Mais encore une fois, sa filiation l'a protégée. À quel prix pourtant ? Mŷrka ne se pense pas capable de se réjouir de la voir survivre ainsi.

o

Plus tard, dans l'esprit de Mŷrka c'est déjà bien plus tard, un passé révolu. Il s'est pourtant écoulé relativement bien peu de temps, mais il y a fort à faire, elle doit s'occuper de mille détails avec une équipe réduite, elle ne pense déjà plus à l'accident.

Cette fille venue d'ailleurs aux cheveux trop foncés et surtout à la peau d'un jaune maladif écœurant l'interpelle. À force de scruter ses traits, Mŷrka se dit qu'après tout, avec une couleur normale, elle aurait un joli visage.

C'est encore une question de jeu de pouvoir qui convainc Mŷrka de jeu de pouvoir qui convainc Mŷrka de prendre cette étrangère sous ses ordres. Repousser la menace des Vinéens et retourner la situation à leur avantage… Enfin, elle laissera Sikan et Zârfa s'occuper des détails, elle a son Miroir à faire tourner. Avec l'étrangère pour renforcer son équipe. Elle est impatiente de voir ce que vaut cette jeune orgueilleuse.

Elle aussi, sa couleur de peau s'intensifie sous le coup d'une émotion violente. Intéressant… et cela voudrait dire qu'elles ne sont pas si différentes, aussi. D'ailleurs, coïncidence ? c'est une forte tête. Et elle ose porter la tenue de Sŷhl ! comme exprès pour narguer Mŷrka !!

Sŷhl a toujours refusé d'obéir. Intérêt de Shŷra ou pas, elle s'obstinait à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Mŷrka.  
Vint cette Yoko qui offrait ses yeux et une main secourable, avec un courage qu'elle qualifierait (paradoxalement) d'aveugle, visiblement sans rien attendre en retour. Quelle vie avait bien pu mener cette fille sur sa planète lointaine pour agir ainsi ? Un tel altruisme s'est perdu depuis bien longtemps sur Ixo.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le coup de main, dans ces circonstances d'urgence, est bienvenu. Main impure ou non, toute aide est bonne à prendre (même si cela froisse l'orgueil de Mŷrka d'accepter : elle sait où est son intérêt).

Bien malgré elle, Mŷrka s'est demandé si sous ce scaphandre étranger, cette peau encore plus étrange avait le même toucher qu'une peau bleue normale. Leurs formes sont identiques, la technologie de leurs transmetteurs de pensées similaires… et le reste ?

Avec cette fille sont arrivés d'autres gens étranges. Du rose, du jaune. De l'orange aussi. Le blond s'est perdu depuis bien longtemps sur Shŷra : les hasards de la génétique et la dérive. Idem pour ce noir si profond, fort rare déjà sur Vinéa, absent chez eux. Cette fille, ces deux garçons, et l'enfant vinéenne avec eux amène une farandole de nouvelles couleurs.  
En ce qui concerne cette petite, son jeune âge prime sur son origine. Un enfant est trop précieux pour eux, sacré, pour qu'on rappelle la malédiction pesant sur son peuple. On lui accorde l'innocence. Les garçons ont été confiés à Taïpy –bon débarras, estime Mŷrka. Elle voudrait ne garder auprès d'elle que cette Yoko.

o

Mŷrka s'est engagée à réparer ses erreurs, symboliquement, à travers ce Miroir, brisé par sa faute. Tout sourire, Sŷhl guérie propose son aide et celle de « son » Taïpy.

Tout le monde, une fois de plus, n'attend que cela. L'étrangère, celle qui a tout provoqué, Yoko, renchérit même :  
_On ne trébuche pas deux fois sur la même pierre._  
Mais pour un écueil évité, combien de nouvelles crevasses les attendent ? Tant pis, elles iront de l'avant quoi qu'il arrive. Il en sera décidé ainsi.

Elle accepte sans discuter ce tardif revirement. Trop tard peut-être, pourtant ? Le temps a passé, les choses ont changé. Mŷrka préfère Yoko, désormais.

C'est Yoko qu'elle voudrait retenir auprès d'elle. Elle lui envie la liberté qu'elle a de rentrer à sa guise sur une autre planète plus hospitalière, de n'être liée par rien sur Shŷra. L'envie lui vient de lui montrer sa cité. Que penserait-elle de son organisation, tant architecturale que hiérarchique, sa façon de fonctionner, la vie et les croyances de ses habitants ? Réagirait-elle violemment, rejetant leur mode de pensée trop mystique par rapport à ses propres critères étrangers ? Accepterait-elle de visiter sans faire de réflexion ? Comparerait-elle à ce qui se passe sur sa propre planète ?  
Ça ne pourrait sans doute pas se faire sans heurts. Et pour une fois, Mŷrka pressent le conflit possible comme enrichissant et non destructeur.

Hélas –ou heureusement selon le jugement de tous les autres présents ici-, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Tous sur Shŷra n'ont pas le même goût que Mŷrka pour ce genre de clashs. Les lois ne tomberont pas si facilement. Ces étrangers les ont déjà suffisamment bousculés ainsi. Plus tard, bien plus tard, si vraiment les Vinéens tiennent leurs promesses… et peut-être jamais, à dire vrai.

Elle y a vraiment cru. Le changement amorcé par Yoko et ses amis, il faudra le poursuivre, jusqu'au bout. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Pour Mŷrka, autant qu'il se fasse au plus vite, et avec l'aide de la Terrienne.

Elle savait pourtant que les Vinéens ne seraient pas les bienvenus sur Shŷra avant fort longtemps, mais peut-être que pour les Terriens, une exception serait faite. Elle n'a juste pas envisagé qu'ils devraient repartir bien avant que le Conseil des Sages ne pense seulement à ouvrir la discussion pour les y autoriser peut-être.

o

Yoko repartie par-delà des étoiles dont elle ignore le nom, il ne reste à Mŷrka qu'un Miroir brisé à réparer et un orgueil blessé à panser. Et Sŷhl. Et Taïpy en prime.

Sur le moment, sous le regard des Sages, oui, elle a accepté son aide. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Vraiment, elle ne pouvait que s'incliner. Il était question de la survie entière de leur peuple. Ça n'est que plus tard que Mŷrka réalisera l'erreur commise.

En y repensant, elle voudrait s'en arracher les cheveux. Taïpy ! Quel besoin a-t-elle de ce type ! Cette maudite Sŷhl toute contente de lui avoir _pardonné_, si _généreuse_, mais qui vient lui étaler son petit bonheur égoïste sous le nez, bonheur dans lequel elle, elle n'est pas, n'a jamais été, et ne sera jamais malgré le geste de réconciliation qu'elle semble offrir.  
Plus que jamais, Mŷrka voudrait la briser.

Elle pourrait lui dire : Toi seule. Je t'y autorise, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas de lui. C'est ce que ferait sans hésiter l'ancienne Mŷrka, celle qui n'a jamais fréquenté la fille de la Terre.

D'ailleurs, elle en mettrait sa main à couper, Taïpy en veut toujours à Mŷrka. Il n'acceptera pas si facilement de se plier à ses directives à elles, Sŷhl devra peut-être bien choisir entre eux deux. Fuite et facilité avec Taïpy, ou tenir sa promesse malgré les difficultés auprès de Mŷrka ? Encore bien des débats internes douloureux en perspective pour cette chère Sŷhl…

He bien, Mŷrka pourra se consoler avec cela.


	7. Khâny, Yoko, retrouvailles

**Titre :** La terre tourne, te cachant à son bord  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno ; après Les Trois Soleils de Vinéa  
**Personnages/Couple :** Khāny, Yoko (plus cameo du reste du Trio et de Vynka)  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup.

**Thèmes :** « Terre en vue ! » pour 31 jours et « retrouvailles » pour _Yuri à tout prix_

**Note : **le titre est emprunté à la chanson _Kimi o nosete_, OST du film _Laputa._ Pour cela, merci à Miyazaki Hayao et Hisaishi Joe.

_Les critiques concernant la narration, l'enchaînement, la fluidité, etc (et les éventuelles fautes de frappe) sont les bienvenues (et celà est vrai aussi pour les fics précédentes de ce recueil)._

oOo

L'espace. Le milieu, environ, du système solaire contenant la planète nommée "Terre" par ses habitants. Une planète gazeuse, ceinturée de glace, et sur l'extérieur de ses anneaux, une station orbitale très spéciale. Là, tous les six mois terrestres et s'affranchissant des révolutions saturniennes, une navette intergalactique menant à une toute autre planète repart, emportant en ses flancs quelques centaines de passagers endormis.  
Elle revient vide, hormis, peut-être une fois l'an, une poignée de Terriens visitant les étoiles lointaines en compagnie d'une équipe vinéenne.

Une flottille d'astronefs a quitté Saturne et fait la navette entre la station orbitale et la base terrestre, transférant les migrants en partance pour Vinéa. Du cockpit du vaisseau de tête, Khāny contemple la Terre qui se profile. Fragile boule bleue suspendue dans l'espace, jumelle de sa Vinéa natale, planète d'adoption où elle a rencontré la personne la plus chère à son coeur, et qu'elle va retrouver très bientôt.

« Je revois ce spectacle chaque fois avec la même émotion. On a beau s'y habituer...  
- Il nous est familier, maintenant, note Vynka.  
- Je revois à chaque fois les images de notre premier départ.  
- En compagnie de nos amis Terriens ?  
- Non, pas ce retour, le grand départ. Enfin, je repense toujours à ce voyage-là ensemble, aussi, mais c'est avant tout l'exil de Vinéa qui s'impose à ma mémoire.  
- Impossible. Tu sais quel âge tu avais, et tu étais déjà endormie à ce moment. Tu ne peux t'en souvenir.  
- Des images construites, imposées par notre inconscient collectif, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais non, je les avais en moi avant même notre grand retour.  
- Tu tiens vraiment à la suggestion envoyée par la mémoire de ton père ?  
- Bien sûr. »  
Nul ne conteste ce qu'affirme Khāny.

La mémoire-robot de Sādar lui a confié la direction terrestre des opérations de rapatriement du peuple vinéen de la Terre à sa planète-mère.  
Qui contestera cette décision ? Cette mémoire est la seule à savoir ce qu'a vécu Vinéa depuis l'exil, le grand cataclysme et le renouveau. C'est également le seul survivant des quelques grands savants s'étant sacrifiés pour la survie de leur peuple et la reconstruction de leur planète. Dépendant depuis longtemps de régulateurs plus ou moins automatisés, ils ont besoin pour les guider de son savoir et de son objectivité ; depuis le temps, que pourrait-il chercher à favoriser au détriment du reste ? d'autant qu'il a prouvé qu'il n'avait pas les ambitions mégalomanes de son ancien collègue érigé en "Guide Suprème".

Sur Terre, depuis sa toute jeunesse, Khāny a toujours fait montre d'intuition et de sagesse dans ce qui se rapportait au retour, elle est reconnue comme compétente depuis fort longtemps par les siens. Depuis toujours, les événements ont donné raison à ses intuitions, y compris ses assertions concernant la survie de Vinéa. Quelle qu'en soit l'origine, elles sont visiblement fondées ; que cette clairvoyance lui vienne de son père n'y change rien. On se pliera à ses choix.  
Tous ont fini par en accepter le résultat sans poser de questions,Vynka le premier, lui qui la côtoie depuis tant d'années.

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, à contempler le panorama qui s'offre maintenant à leur vue, c'est que la vision de cette planète, outre les souvenirs de Vinéa, qu'ils soient réels, fabriqués ou hérités, est associée dans son coeur à Yoko. Quelque part, à son bord, cette sphère bleutée la cache, et la lui révèlera bientôt.

o

La plupart du temps, quand Khāny fait revenir vers elle sa chère Yoko et ses amis, ils profitent d'un vol programmé pour la rejoindre directement sur Vinéa. Il arrive cependant qu'elle ait à retourner sur Terre veiller à la bonne marche des opérations, constater en personne l'avancée du travail à accomplir, s'assurer de l'état de la population encore sur place.  
Quand on y pense, certains auront dormi tout ce temps, transportés d'une galaxie à l'autre et de retour sans voir où on les avait menés...

Khāny, elle, est heureuse d'avoir vécu sur -ou sous- Terre, et du hasard qui a mené sa route à croiser celle des ces trois Terriens, Yoko en particulier.

o

« Non mais j'vous jure, qu'est-ce que le Trio de l'Étrange vient fiche en haut de l'Himalaya... »  
Réponse à la question purement rhétorique et prétexte à plainte de Pol Pitron : rallier une base vinéenne d'où partiront bientôt quelques centaines de vies mises en léthargie magnétique, à destination de leur planète d'origine.

Une équipe réduite doit les récupérer dans un lieu désert convenu d'avance et les amener encore plus haut, jusqu'à une altutide où l'homme ne peut vivre, là où ils ont caché leur base de lancement vers Saturne.

Bien entendu, arrivée là plus tôt, Khāny en personne viendra les récupérer, malgré ses nombreuses obligations. Depuis le tout début, elle est le lien entre la commuanuté vinéenne et ces Terriens. Et chauqe minute auprès d'eux leur est précieuse à tous dans ce petit groupe.

Les baisers de mise dans la partie de ce monde nommée Europe n'ont pas cours sur Vinéa, et restent peu usités pour une Asiatique. Mais il existe quantité d'autres possibilités de démonstration d'affection.  
(D'ailleurs le plus grand témoignage de Khāny à Yoko ne fut pas physique mais résida dans le choix de l'associer à la redécouverte de Vinéa -et Yoko d'accepter sans hésitation, puis de tout faire pour rendre cette planète agréable à vivre pour ceux qui y revenaient.)

Se retrouvant, elles se serrent de toutes leurs forces l'une contre l'autre. Dans la navette, elles restent le plus proche possible l'une à l'autre, autant que le permettent la configuration des sièges et leurs scaphandres, tentant d'effacer la distance trop grande et trop longtemps mise entre elles.  
Elles en profiteront le temps qu'elles pourront : le trajet à faire hors mise en léthargie obligatoire est somme toute fort court, et une fois là-bas, de l'autre côté des étoiles, comptez sur la chance ou le hasard pour leur apporter quelque événement imprévu pour transformer leur séjour en nouvelle aventure.


	8. Emilia, Olga, la marâtre de Petruschka

**Titre :** la marâtre de Petrushka  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, Le septième code  
**Personnage/Couple :** one-sided Emilia/Olga (le déni est une chose formidable...), Brian McKinley/Olga  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Thèmes :** "un air de famille" et "journal intime" pour 31 jours, « Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? » pour _Yuri à tout prix_.  
**Avertissement :** à part la présence d'Emilia, des fois que les gens l'accusent d'être une Mary-Sue et la détestent ? rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Ah, si : Emilia est une petite peste ; espérons qu'elle s'arrangera par la suite. Moi en tout cas j'espère bien qu'elle s'améliorera...

oOo

Tous les soirs, avant de s'endormir, Emilia raconte au coeur de sa mère, à voix basse, ce qu'elle a fait de sa journée. Pour pouvoir après dormir l'esprit en paix, sans cauchemar. Ainsi elle entretient son parler russe, ses souvenirs de sa mère, et elle fait le ménage dans ses pensées agitées.

Ces derniers temps, elle aurait particulièrement besoin du réconfort des bras maternels. Comme si sa vie n'était déjà pas assez bizarre comme cela... Elle n'en revient toujours pas : son père est en train de la trahir dans les bras d'une autre femme !

Cette comtesse qui lui a dit, d'un ton que la jeune fille a trouvé condescendant, qu'elle ressemble à son père ! Emilia voudrait l'étrangler. C'est à sa _mère_ qu'elle voudrait ressembler, s'arborer comme un rappel vivant du mariage de ses parents, de l'existence de sa mère, du fait que son père lui appartient à _elle_ et que l'autre là, l'intruse, n'a rien à faire entre eux. (Il n'y a pas si longtemps pourtant, cette idée l'aurait fait bondir : elle existait par et pour elle-même, pas juste comme un mélange de ses parents. Mais les événements changeants bousculent sa situation et ses priorités.)

Ayant appris ce qui amène Olga ici, Emilia décide qu'elle aussi ressemble à son propre père. Comprenez : un truc vieux, moche, poilu, et froid comme un tas de viande congelé. Hélas, elle n'a personne à qui faire part de son trait d'esprit, venu trop tard, personne d'autre que le fantôme de sa mère.

Au fil de son récit, Emilia passe inconsciemment de la narration passive pour raconter à sa mère, aux imprécations directes envers son père, aux accusations. Ça n'est plus un compte-rendu, un journal de bord, ça tourne à la diatribe où elle épanche tout le ressentiment qu'elle ne peut formuler de jour, faute d'interlocuteur compréhensif. Elle est entourée d'imbéciles !

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver à cette greluche, avec son parfum et sa vodka !  
Elle n'est même pas si belle. Mama était bien plus jolie.  
(Même si elle a un certain charme, vue sous un certain angle ? ...Non !)  
Elle n'a pas l'air particulièrment intelligente, et pourtant elle doit être salement retorse pour avoir réussi à embobiner Papa.  
(Elle ne peut quand même pas affirmer que Papa lui-même est un imbécile, tout de même !)  
Elle est peut-être riche ?  
(Mais ça Emilia s'en fiche éperduement.)

Cette Olga a vraiment déclenché chez Emilia une réaction épidermique. La jeune fille ne se l'explique pas autrement que par l'angoisse de voir son père qui tente de remplacer sa mère. Comme si les femmes étaient interchangeables.  
Elle ne réalise pas encore qu'on peut aimer plus d'une seule personne au cours d'une vie, et que ça n'est pas être infidèle que de vouloir passer à autre chose après son veuvage. Il a porté le deuil longtemps, mais qui pourra lui reprocher d'être encore vivant après le décès de sa femme ?  
Qui... he bien, sa fille, qui s'y connaît déjà en souffrance mais ignore encore tout de l'amour, s'en arroge le droit. Elle prétend avoir accepté la mort de sa mère là où son père ne le peut. Pourtant, après des années apssées à noyer son chagrin dans le whisky, finalement entre les bras d'Olga, il a fini par s'en remettre, là où sa fille est toujours bloquée sur le soir du concert fatal.

Emilia s'est braquée avec ses idées d'amour éternel et de marâtre dont elle ne veut pas. Elle refuse catégoriquement de pouvoir trouver cette... femme sympathique. Elle lui cherche -et invente à l'occasion quand son examen lui fait défaut- toutes les tares possibles pour être sûre de la détester. La pire étant que cette fourbasse cherche à s'attirer ses faveurs. Comme si elle avait besoin de la bénédiciton de la fille pour se faire son père !

Elle pourrait juste s'en fiche éperduement. Quelqu'un d'aussi hautain que cette Comtesse, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait à s'embarrasser de l'approbation d'une gamine de quatorze ans. Si vraiment elle y tient  
elle peut très bien se passer du consentement de l'encombrante gamine. Elle pourrait même carrément se débarrasser d'elle, l'envoyer ailleurs, l'expédier en Russie en voyage d'études ou chez de lointains cousins ou n'importe quoi pour être libre de ses mouvements sans devoir joeur les mamans de remplacement.

_Parce que personne ne peut te remplacer, Mama, n'est-ce pas ?  
Moi je ne veux pas qu'elle te remplace. De toute façon elle ne le peut pas. Et je ne peux pas croire qu'elle en ait envie._

C'est tellement plus facile de cataloguer Olga comme « la greluche qui cherche à séduire Papa ». ça évite de la faire entrer dans la famille voire même dans les amis. Ça évite de la considéer comme une personne. Ça évite surtout de s'autoriser à lui trouver quoi que ce soit d'appéciable.

Ça serait autrement plus compliqué si elle en venait à aimer cette femme, elle aussi... elle a décidé d'emblée que ça serait trahir sa mère et refuse tout net.

Alors Emilia se pourrit la vie à elle aussi en cherchant à tout prix à pourrir celle d'Olga, envenime les choses exprès. C'est ce qu'on attend d'elle, elle s'en est pesuadée. Ça soulève nombre de nouveaux problèmes en en réglant un seul.

Il y a peut-être bel et bien une ressemblance de taille entre Emilia et son père : l'attirance immédiate éprouvée pour Olga. Lui y succombe sans se poser beaucoup de questions ; son amour pour sa défunte femme et pour sa fille adolescente qui se rebelle ne l'empêcheront en rien. Elle au contraire refuse catégoriquement de l'admettre et nie farouchement toute possibilité.  
Mais l'entêtement même qu'elle oppose, c'est bien de son père qu'elle le tient. Quand elle s'obstine ainsi, elle lui ressemble de manière frappante. Et cela amuse les adultes, papa et vilaine belle-mère tout autant. De quoi la faire enrager encore plus.


	9. Monya, un grain de sable dans le temps

**Titre :** un grain de sable dans la spirale du Temps  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages/Couple :** Monya, Yoko  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne chercher pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** "ici et maintenant" et "sablier" pour 31 jours (20 août 08), "Viens, je t'emmène" pour _Yuri à tout prix_

oOo

Monya n'a pas de passé qui lui serve de point d'attache. Elle n'a plus de souvenirs de sa mère, elle n'a connu qu'une enfance enfermée dans une minuscule station spatiale, avec son cher papa et le bel assistant Leyton. S'il était resté assez longtemps à leur côté, elle aurait peut-être pu grandir pour s'en enticher, mais non, il a disparu dans le temps quand elle avait sept ans. Restait le bonhomme au bois dormant dans son cercueil de verre qu'elle n'a pas vu bien longtemps éveillé, et celui-là elle ne l'a jamais, jamais aimé. Elle n'en a pas eu la moindre occasion.  
Son père l'a quittée trop tôt. Elle s'est retrouvée à devoir attendre, seule, encore six ans de plus dans ce laboratoire désert, flottant dans l'espace noir à côté d'une boule feu... et n'a pas supporté cette perspective. Certes, elle était tout à fait capable, techniquement, de se servir de la navette pour repérer les ruines d'autres stations et aller y "faire ses courses", de survivre... mais cela l'effrayait bien trop. Elle était désormais la dernière terrienne en vie, mais n'ayant jamais mis les pieds sur terre, née dans l'espace. Elle se trouvait dans la solitude la plus complète qui soit.

On lui a appris des contes et des histoires quand elle était petite. D'abord des langues anciennes, et quantité de science, pour survivre ici et pour un jour sauver la terre, mais aussi d'autres connaissances plus "futiles", pour pouvoir grandir, et vivre dans un monde en paix une fois leur mission réussie. Son père lui a soufflé à quoi ressemblait la terre autrefois, des récits de naufragés, des histoires de bonnes et de mauvaises fées... elle pensait que ça suffirait à comprendre le monde qui l'attendait.

Et elle est partie seule, vers l'inconnu.

Sur place hélas, elle n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il fallait. Elle-même n'était pas celle qu'il fallait non plus. Mais elle a trouvé aussi cette dame qui a accepté son histoire et lui a tout de suite offert son aide.  
Une dame... he oui. Pour les quatorze ans de Monya, l'âge adulte de Yoko, première femme qu'elle rencontrait depuis sa toute petite enfance, depuis que sa mère l'a éloignée d'elle, c'était quelque chose qui l'impressionnait sensiblement. Yoko était pourtant encore bien jeune elle-même... et Monya se croyait déjà adulte. Et pourtant, quelle distance elle a cru exister entre elles deux ! Indépendamment des près de vingt siècles qui les séparaient, et pesaient différemment, inconsciemment.

Yoko donc n'a pas fait beaucoup de difficultés à accepter l'histoire de Monya. Elle l'acceptée totalement. Elle a accepté de l'aider aussi, et a même demandé son aide en échange, qu'elle l'emmène encore plus en arrière dans le temps ! Sans hésiter, elle l'a emmenée.

Yoko l'a aidée à sauver un futur qui ne deviendra du coup jamais le sien et lui a en plus offert un nouvel avenir, et une famille. Monya Ishida, tel est son nom désormais. (D'Ishida Izumi à Tsuno Masako : ma chère cousine, vois-tu, ta fille a trouvé une fillette -ah pardon, une jeune fille- perdue dans la jungle, orpheline. Elle s'en est entichée et ma femme aussi. Nous avons désormais une fille. Yoko sera ravie de te la présenter.)  
Elle a désormais sous les pieds une Terre solide et inconnue qui s'offre à elle, un passé à explorer, un présent à construire.

Le translateur utilisé par Leyton et Stanford qu'elle a emprunté n'a pas survécu à cette expédition. Celui par lequel elle est venue, seule sans son père, depuis, puisque c'est tout ce qui lui reste de son passé à elle et d'un futur qui ne viendra plus jamais, elle l'emprunte encore et encore. Discrètement, pense-t-elle. Sans changer le cours de l'histoire, par petites touches.

Elle a commencé par explorer juste le temps, puis au fil de ses voyages, a perfectionné aussi ses déplacements dans l'espace. Bornéo, Java, l'Indonésie, et plus loin encore. Toutes les époques.

Peut-être juste parce qu'elle est la première humaine qu'elle a rencontrée dans son nouveau présent, sans doute surtout à cause de la première aventure qu'elles ont partagée ensemble, Monya fait absolument confiance à Yoko et elle est la première qu'elle associe à ses voyages à travers le temps en cas de besoin. Qui d'autre pouvait-elle appeler au secours quand ses actions eurent dérapé ?  
Yoko n'hésite jamais quand Monya lui propose de l'embarquer dans un de ces voyages. Il leur arrive de s'opposer sur des détails mais au final, l'une comme l'autre ont toujours autant envie de partir vers l'inconnu. Laquelle emmène l'autre, c'est accessoire. Un mot, et elles partent.

Depuis leur aventure au « Matin du Monde », Monya a mûri et s'est faite plus prudente. En apparence en tout cas. Toutes deux, Yoko et elle, ont tout de même gardé cette fâcheuse habitude de ramener, pire que des objets du passé, des personnes dans le présent. Narki qu'elles ont déposée plus loin dans le temps. Plus tard, Mieke pour Pol, puis Sin Yi pour Lin Po, et elles ont failli emmener Mei Li également. Folie eût-ce été !  
C'est moins dangereux, certes, que de laisser des personnes du présent dans le passé. Ça, ç'aurait été catastrophique. Le Marquis de Torcello qui voulait s'y faire ramener -quoi que Monya, pas plus que Yoko, ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, elle comptait l'assommer et le ramener aussitôt au présent- ou bien Lin Po qui voulait y rester auprès de Sin Yi vivante...

D'expédition en expédition, elle mesure de plus en plus les conséquences possibles de ses actes. Elle procède désormais avec plus de circonspection... mais ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de retourner dans le temps. Et une fois sur place, d'être si passionnée par ce qu'elle y trouve, qu'elle veuille à chaque fois en remporter des traces avec elle.

Monya avait commencé par chasser des preuves du patrimoine artistique de son pays d'adoption, puis, devant le fiasco déclenché en 1350 par ses explorations, a renoncé pour un temps. Mais elle s'y est remise finalement : à chaque voyage, retournant au présent, elle et ses compagnons d'aventure emportaient souvent, la plupart du temps plus ou moins par mégarde, des objets appartenant à l'époque visitée, et qu'elle gardait ensuite comme souvenirs plutôt que de risquer de les laisser entre de mauvaises mains une fois de retour au présent.  
Un bijou ici, une babiole là, un animal une fois, et elle préfère ne plus compter les personnes humaines que les circonstances l'ont amenée à déplacer dans le temps.

C'est toujours sous couleur de bien qu'elle le fait. Dernière lubie en date, pour elle qui passe sa vie à courir d'un bout à l'autre du temps : la notion justement du temps lui-même à travers l'histoire. Elle pense cela fort raisonnable au demeurant : une telle ligne d'étude ne pourra que la forcer à rester sérieuse lors de ses escapades temporelles.

Pour mesurer le temps Monya avait à l'origine l'habitude des cadrans numériques ; c'est ce qu'elle connaît depuis toujours : les premiers qu'elle a vu autrefois, « dans longtemps », le reste n'existait plus.  
Elle a appris les montres, aussi, avec leurs aiguilles qui tournent, tournent, tournent en rond, repassent le même chemin indéfiniment avec que la vie s'écoule, et le cercle qu'elles tracent lui rappelle la spirale que son père a déchiffrée.  
Dans divers passés elle a croisé des cadrans solaires, imparfaits, dont l'utilisation varie au cours de l'année, et ne fonctionnent que par beau temps.  
Mais le sablier ? Cet objet l'intrigue.

Les historiens et les archéologues disent que son existence est prouvée à partir du 14ème siècle, quoi qu'on soupçonne qu'il ait été inventé en de nombreux endroits bien avant. Un jour peut-être, elle ira chercher des preuves de ce qu'ils avancent.

De tout ce qu'elle connaît des objets du passé pour mesurer une durée, c'est le seul qui soit réutilisable, la seule manière de symboliser le temps qui s'écoule avec le présent pris entre passé et futur.  
Il mesure une durée précise sans la subdiviser, seulement si on le surveille, et n'indique pas le temps exactement, il ne renseigne en rien sur l'instant présent. Il n'a pas l'air très efficace mais le principe la fascine : comme la neige qui tombe ou le feu qui crépite, ces étranges spectacles qu'elle n'a découverts qu'adolescente. À mesure que les particules de sable s'écoulent, il transforme le passé en futur – à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse ? Pour elle, les deux sont tellement entremêlés... il suffit d'un petit geste de la main pour les inverser.

Elle a peut-être trouvé cette image qu'elle utilise là dans un livre ? un livre lu dans le passé, sans doute... elle ne sait plus ni où ni quand précisément, tellement elle mélange lieux et époques.  
Un tour de sablier et le grain coincé au présent se perd complètement ailleurs, impossible de le retrouver ensuite. Dans cette minuscule tempête de sable, les instants se trouvent tous mélangés, interchangeables, réutilisables. Elle s'est promis de ne jamais chercher à modifier le cours du temps, pourtant. Cet objet étrange lui rappelle combien l'équilibre entre époques est fragile ; dès qu'on se mêle de toucher à l'une, on pourrait bien facilement chambouler toutes les autres.

Quand elle part en solitaire, le sablier, cet objet surtout ornemental, pourrait bien lui devenir utile. Il faut qu'elle calcule, avant de partir, le temps nécessaire dans le présent à la dématérialisation du translateur, puis à sa rematérialisation au moment de son retour. Quand elle quitte son présent, sa maison, ses parents adoptifs, elle doit faire attention à ne pas rester partie trop longtemps, pour ne pas risquer d'être découverte quand elle n'est pas supposée s'en aller dans le temps, mais elle doit aussi accorder suffisamment de battement à son engin pour qu'il ne se percute pas lui-même en voyageant. Un sablier de cinq minutes, un tour donné avant de partir, et si sa petite expédition d'exploration se déroule bien, elle sera de retour avant que les derniers grains ne se soient entièrement écoulés.

Bien sûr, cela n'est valable que pour les petites escapades... les grandes aventures dans lesquelles elle entraîne parfois Yoko -ou dans lesquelles Yoko l'entraîne- à l'improviste ont tendance à déraper et à faire fluctuer le moment de leur retour. Dans des instants pareils, elle n'a jamais le temps de s'offrir le luxe d'utiliser un tel artifice romanesque et elle s'en réfère de nouveau à ses bons vieux compteurs digitaux.

Revenant d'un de ces voyages mi-fantastiques mi-catastrophes, il arrive quand même qu'elles se fassent tancer pour leur manque de prudence.  
Alors que Yoko et Izumi lui ont offert un endroit et une époque où vivre, où s'ancrer, Monya est incapable de rester en place.

Monsieur et Madame Ishida ne veulent pas lui briser les ailes mais lui rappellent qu'elle a désormais un endroit où se poser, un ici et maintenant, auquel elle appartient, dont elle peut partir à volonté...  
mais surtout auquel elle peut revenir.

Encore et encore, elle décolle de cet endroit, entraînant souvent Yoko à sa suite. C'est avec elle qu'elle préfère voyager. C'est plus rassurant de l'avoir à ses côtés.  
Mais chaque fois qu'elle revient, elle savoure pleinement la chance qu'elle a, d'avoir ce nouveau point d'attache. Si c'était seule, le fait de retrouver sa place dans la famille de Yoko lui rend cet endroit et cette époque encore plus chers. Si c'était avec elle, elle est heureuse de la rendre saine et sauve à sa vie normale ensuite, elle se sent fière d'elle de les ramener à bon port envers et contre tout.

Le petit grain de sable qu'elle est jouera encore souvent à se perdre dans la tempête du temps, sablier ou non. Peut-être un jour tout cela tournera mal et finira-t-elle sur la plage d'une île déserte ou bien prise dans un mandala dont le dessin lui échappera. Mais d'ici là, elle a toujours confiance en elle-même, en Yoko et en la mémoire de son père laissée dans le translateur. Encore et encore, elle relance la roulette du temps.

L'ici et le maintenant dont elle bénéficie sont tellement plus appréciables parce qu'il y a des ailleurs, des autrefois et des « un jour ».


	10. Cecilia, Margaret, Lady Mary, doubles

**Titre :** doublure  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, La proie et l'ombre  
**Personnages/Couples :** Margaret, Cecilia ; indices de Margaret/Mary et Cecilia/Margaret  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup. Je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec son œuvre.  
**Warnings :** hum... vu qu'on joue sur les ressemblances entre trois personnages, peut-être pseudo-inceste, selon la manière dont vous le percevrez ? - ah, et puis, si vous n'avez pas lu le tome correspondant (t. 12), spoil ?

**Thèmes : » **ensemble pour toujours » et « cinéma » pour 31 jours (septembre 08), « une histoire de fantôme » pour _Yuri à tout prix_

oOo

Sir William avait engagé Margaret d'abord comme doublure de Cecilia – elle n'a jamais rencontré la jeune fille. En tout cas, pas avant de conclure cet accord, et même par la suite jamais directement. On lui a parlé d'elle, on lui a donné des détails à copier, à plusieurs reprises elle l'a observée à la dérobée.

Plus tard, il lui a demander de tourner, déguisée en Lady Mary.  
On lui a pour cela fourni une copie exacte de sa robe de noces, une styliste pour arranger sa coiffure à l'identique, des photos d'elle, des souvenirs partagés apr Sir Brian lui-même. Une telle ressemblance, avec sa fille déjà, mais également avec sa défunte épouse, c'était incroyable, fantastique. À ce qu'elle comrpenait, il voulait faire revivre à travers elle le fantôme de celle qu'il aimait, et d'en garder ainsi un souvenir le plus vivant possible auprès de lui à loisir. Pendant un temps, Margaret a craint qu'il aille ensuite plus loin, la fasse chanter et la force à avoir des relations avec lui. Mais non, il s'est montré très correct avec elle.  
Les prises terminées, les pistes achevées – il lui avait même montré le résultat, la course du fantôme  
elle a continué son premier travail de doublure ensuite. (Pour l'entreprise de matériel cinématographique, elle avait été renvoyée depuis belle lurette.)

Depuis, Margaret ne se reconnaît plus dans son miroir. Outre sa ressemblance avec Cecilia elle voit, encore et encore, le fantôme de Lady Mary qu'elle a incarné.

La fille qui courait, sur les écrans de contrôle puis projetée en trois dimensions à travers les terres de Loch Castle, ça n'était pas elle. Elle ne se reconnaît pas dans cette figure. Même en sachant que oui, elle a porté cette robe, couru avec sous l'œil d'une caméra, ce qu'elle voit là c'était Lady Mary elle-même. La magie du cinéma l'emporte sur sa raison.

C'est tellement troublant. Elles ont le même visage. On lui a appris à copier ses attitudes. Mais intérieurement bien sûr, elles se ressemblent fort peu. En dépit de cela, Lady Mary a hypnotisé Margaret elle-même. Sa propre mère ne ressemblait pas à cette dame, non. Cela n'a rien à voir.  
Dans une autre vie, si sa mère avait vécu plus longtemps... non, elle renonce à rêver cela.

Endosser ce rôle, venir à la rencontre de Lady Mary pour mieux l'incarner, a laissé à Margaret une impression forte. Elle ne l'a jamais entièrement quittée depuis. Peut-être également le fait d'observer cosntamment Cecilia, comme cette dernière rêverait que le fasse le fantôme de sa mère, a-t-il grandement joué ?

o

Cecilia est enfermée, et d'une certaine manière Margaret l'est tout autant. Elle est forcée à l'observer et à reproduire ses gestes et ses attitudes, mais aussi à se vêtir absolument à l'identique, jour après jour, et parfois même changer de tenue plusieurs fois par jour pour garder la ressemblance la plus parfaite, au cas où.  
Les raisons à cet enfermement varient au point de marcher même dans les deux sens. Pour peu qu'un étranger, un collaborateur, n'importe qui, passe au château, à l'improviste ou de manière planifiée, ou si d'aventures elle se conduise « mal » aux dires de son beau-père et du Docteur, l'on enfermera Cecilia, envoyant à sa place Margaret. Voilà qui augmente son isolement, bien sûr, mais aussi creuse les trous dans son équilibre en chamboulant sa vie, ses horaires, en lui faisant même croire à des trous de mémoire. Et si Margaret vient à faire un faux-pas, c'est Cecilia, encore, qui en souffrira.

Margaret se prend à craindre pour son avenir : Sir William lui a promis l'oubli pour la faute dont elle n' apu s'innocenter, la rétribution conséquente pour ce travail puis la liberté quand sa fille irait mieux. En attendant, elle est liée à elle. Et à voir l'équilibre de la jeune fille décliner de plus en plus, les malversations accrues de ces deux hommes, elle réalise combien elle s'est trompée.  
Ils veillent à ce que Cecilia ne guérisse pas, bien au contraire, et elle se voit condamnée à rester pour toujours auprès d'elle, sa doublure à jamais. À moins qu'elle ne meure avant, victime de Mc Nab ?

Comme Cecilia rêve à s'échapper loin de ce château, avec le fantôme de sa mère et trouver une nouvelle vie, libre, une fois dehors, Margaret aimerait elle aussi pouvoir en partir. Hélas, si elle s'enfuyait, sa vie serait finie. Sans argent, sans références, avec la menace des poursuites intentées par Sir William contre elle...

Le seul espoir qui lui reste vient de l'apparition de cette Yoko ; la mener à découvrir la vraie Cecilia, dévoiler au monde extérieur cette Cecilia secrète, c'est pour elle la seule porte vers le recouvrement de sa propre identité et vers la liberté. Rendre à Cecilia sa vie c'est également reprendre la sienne. Oh ! Elle ne mesurait pas toute l'étendue du complot, bien sûr.

oo

De son côté, Cecilia n'a pas gardé de souvenir vivant de sa mère. À la mort de Sir Brian, Lady Mary a sombré dans la mélancolie et de là aux cinq ans de sa fille, dans la folie, puis la mort violente. À Cecilia ne restent que le portrait de Mary à la veille de ses noces, toute jeune fille encore, future mariée radieuse, de jolies robes d'une autre époque, et des tableaux floraux. (Qui a dit « natures mortes » ? Celles que peignait la jeune Mary étaient si vivantes... et celles-là ne faneront jamais.)  
Elle l'idéalise, bien sûr. Elle en rêve. Elle la veut à ses côtés, pour la protéger du sorcier lancé à ses trousses, du Docteur qui l'effraie, de son beau-père qui ne la comprend pas et la séquestre loin du monde. Maintenant et à jamais.

o

Le drame de sa vie dénoué, Cecilia, poussée par Pol et Yoko, a offert immédiatement son billet pour l'Australie à Margaret. Dans l'urgence du moment, tellement déstabilisée, elle a agi impulsivement. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire d'autre ? Mais depuis, elle le regrette.  
Elle aurait aimé apprendre à connaître cette jeune fille. Elles se ressemblent comme des jumelles, elle avait le pouvoir de faire revivre pour elle le fantôme de sa mère. Elles auraient pu vivre ensemble pour toujours dans ce grand château, désormais ! Sans son père, sans le Docteur, il y avait plus que largement la place pour elles deux. Elle lui aurait offert une nouvelle chambre, qu'elle aurait pu arranger à son goût au lieu d'en faire un miroir de la sienne. Elle aurait pu garder ses robes, ses tenues de doublure, les jolies toilettes de Lady Mary, si elle voulait ! Et si elle en préférait d'autres au contraire, elles se seraient arrangées. Elle lui en aurait fait faire d'autres, aussi différentes qu'elle désirerait. Elles auraient refait leurs deux vies, à leur guise.

Au lieu de cela, elle l'a vue s'envoler loin d'elle, très loin. À l'autre bout du monde. Elle restera donc à tout jamais une inconnue.  
Yoko, elle, est restée, et pour cacher sa peine, à elle qui ne ressemble pas du tout, vraiment pas, à sa mère, Cecilia offre les jolies robes de Lady Mary que Margaret ne portera plus. Puisqu'on l'a privée définitivement du fantôme de sa mère, elle achève de l'exorciser en se débarrassant, un objet après l'autre, de tout ce qui devrait la lui rappeler. Fini le rêve, finies les illusions...


	11. Rosée, Poky, SinYi, poupées, princesses

**Titre :** poupées et princesses  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno ; Le dragon de Hong Kong, Les exilés de Kifa, La jonque céleste, La pagode des brumes  
**Personnages/Couples :** Rosée du Matin, Poky, Sin-Yi  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup

**Thème **#06, pour _Yuri à tout prix_, « les robes de princesses »

oOo

Depuis la mort de sa maman (et de son papa aussi, ils sont partis ensemble), depuis qu'elle vivait toute seule avec son grand-père (et avec Dai Loon, mais c'était un secret, ça ne plaisait pas à Grand-Père qu'elle joue avec Dai Loon), Rosée du Matin n' avait plus beaucoup l'occasion de porter de jolis habits. Bien sûr Grand-Père faisait de son mieux pour remplacer ce qu'elle portait - car le temps passe, continue à passer malgré tout ; les vêtements s'usaient avec ses jeux et surtout, et la petite fille grandissait, doucement - et pour la coiffer, avec les mêmes couettes que lui faisait Maman parce que c'était pratique, et c'est rapidement devenu une habitude, et les rubans ou les fleurs qu'elle aimait tant pour les tenir. Seulement, même si les vêtements (et les trucs pour les cheveux) qu'l choisissait lui allaient toujours, ils n'étaient pas toujours aussi jolis qu'elle aurait parfois voulu.

C'est quelque chose que sa nouvelle amie, Yoko, a changé. Quelques jours après l'avoir rencontrée, c'était comme si elle avait toujours vécu avec Grand-Père et elle. Et elle l'a emmenée acheter de jolies robes. Yoko lui a promis une, elle en a eu deux finalement ! De jolies, jolies robes, à l'occidentale, que Rosée a choisies elle-même. Pas des cheong-sam. De la couleur qu'elle voulait. Avec des froufrous comme des robes de princesse.

Toute sa vie de petite fille a changé, depuis que Rosée a quitté son grand-père pour aller vivre avec Yoko. Il y a eu des avions, une nouvelle maison, encore de nouvelles robes, une école et une nouvelle langue à apprendre - Yoko parle cantonnais, pourtant : elles peuvent parler ensemble comme ça ! mais elle veut que Rosée apprenne aussi l'anglais pour pouvoir parler à de nouveaux amis.

C'est bizarre, se dit Rosée, parce qu'il y a aussi des amies qu'elle comprend sans avoir à apprendre leur langue d'abord.

o

La première fois qu'elle l'a rencontrée, Poky l'a regardée bizarrement. Mais Rosée aussi a dû regarder Poky bizarrement, parce qu'elle avait déjà vu parmi les amis de Yoko plein de gens à la peau blanche, rose, jaune, ou marron, mais c'était la première petite fille bleue qu'elle rencontrait.

En fait, ce que Rosée ne pouvait pas deviner, c'est que Poky était jalouse, qu'une autre petite fille puisse lui prendre sa Yoko préférée, qu'elle voyait si rarement.

Mais après avoir fait connaissance, ce fut vite réglé.

« Tu es la petite soeur de Yoko ?  
- Non. Je suis sa fille ! »

Rosée a répondu ça par provocation. Ça n'était pas vrai, pourtant : elle était la fille de sa maman et de son papa, même s'ils sont morts maintenant. Yoko n'était pas Maman, c'est sa meilleure amie. Et elle vit avec elle. Mais on lui a expliqué qu'elle s'occuperait d'elle comme une mère le ferait. Et quand Yoko présentait toujours aux gens Rosée comme sa fille, et alors presque tout le monde les regardait de travers, toutes les deux. Ils avaient l'air de trouver ça pas normal. Comme s'ils devinaient que non, Yoko faisait juste semblant, qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie maman. Alors comme cette fois ça arrivait avant même qu'elle le dise, elle a voulu voir si...

...et bien non. Poky, elle, trouve l'explication satisfaisante et n'en demande pas plus. Elle lui raconte aussi, sa grande soeur et sa maman. Et Yoko. Et le grand vaisseau, et la grande tour, et la ville sous cloche, et tout. Comme le fait une enfant, pas la visite des adultes qui connaissent déjà l'endroit. Poky lui montre toutes les choses secrètes rigolotes pour s'amuser qu'il y a dedans. En quelques minutes, elles sont les meilleures amies du monde et elles refusent de se quitter jamais.

Poky s'empresse même de montrer à Rosée sa poupée. Une poupée qui lui ressemble. Cadeau de Pol, explique-t-elle toute fière. Et Rosée boude, jalouse. Mais elle aussi a reçu une poupée de Pol, et la toute première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, en plus ! Elle l'a toujours, d'ailleurs, sauf qu'elle n'a pas pu l'emporter là dans ce voyage, parce que Yoko avait peur qu'elle la perde quelque part et que ça fasse un drame après. Elle s'appelle Madame Chu, Rosée l'aime et ne la perdra nulle part.  
(La poupée de Poky s'appelle Poky aussi. C'est fait exprès.)

Poky elle-même a de longs, longs cheveux blonds, comme une poupée. Quand elles ne portent pas de casques - et c'est souvent, en fait - Rosée essaie de les coiffer et de leur mettre des rubans comme les siens. Elle n'y est encore très habile, et c'est difficile de manipuler des cheveux si longs dans ses petites mains. Mais Poky ne se moque pas et rit de joie.  
À son tour, Poky défait les couettes de Rosée et essaie de lui tresser les cheveux pour faire comme les coiffures de sa maman ou de ses amies, mais Rosée a encore les cheveux trop courts pour ça. (Ça n'empêche pas Poky de s'émerveiller sur leur couleur, ils sont si noirs – ça, ça étonne Rosée, mais comme elle-même s'émerveille sur la peau de Poky, elles sont quitte.)  
Cela amuse et intéresse Synda, on dirait.  
C'est juste dommage, trouve Rosée, que Poky qui ressemble à une fée ne porte jamais que des combinaisons et pas de jolies robes comme dans les contes.

Le jour où Yoko annonce qu'il va bientôt falloir s'en aller, c'est effectivement le drame. Bien pire que si elle avait perdu sa poupée préférée : c'est sa super-meilleure-amie-pour-la-vie qu'elle doit quitter, là !

C'est hors de question. Déjà que Dai Loon s'est en allé loin dans la mer...

Pourquoi Rosée n'a-t-elle pas le droit de rester dans les étoiles avec Poky ? Et Yoko aussi s'entend bien avec Khany. Elles pourraient rester toutes ensemble ici.  
Mais non, insiste Yoko, iIl faut rentrer en France. Elle et Vic et Pol pour leur travail à la télévision, Rosée pour retourner à l'école. Et toutes les bonnes raisons du monde n'y changeront rien, non plus que tous les caprices.

C'est une petite fille inconsolable, malgré la promesse de revenir la voir l'an prochain, qui doit se résoudre à partir.  
Et encore, Rosée ne se résout à partir que contre la promesse expresse de revenir un jour, et de ramener des jolies robes pour la poupée de Poky.

(Synda et Khany ont commencé à discuter de ça, à propos des tissus de la Terre, et de problèmes que Rosée ne comprenait pas. Elle n'écoutait déjà plus : pour elle, peu importe dans quoi on les coud, du moment qu'ils sont jolis et qu'on peut jouer avec !)

oo

Avec Cousine Monya aussi, Rosée voyage très loin. Dans des endroits avec aussi peu, voire encore moins de confort qu'elle n'avait chez Grand-Père avant. Et c'est bizarre, parce qu'elle aimait vivre avec Grand-Père et ne se plaignait jamais que de ce que ses parents lui manquaient. Mais depuis qu'elle vit chez Yoko, Rosée n'aime pas beaucoup se retrouver ailleurs.

Mais les jolies robes qu'on lui propose de porter pour se déguiser en petite fille de là-bas où ils vont, ça lui plaît toujours. Elle ne s'est pas beaucoup-beaucoup amusée la première fois qu'elle a joué à la Princesse Lo-Ming, il a fallu rester immobile affreusement longtemps pour que le peintre fasse son portrait, mais ça n'est pas si grave.

Un jour, Yoko ramène une nouvelle petite fille, et c'est au tour de Rosée d'être jalouse, jalouse, jalouse de croire qu'on essaie de lui voler sa place. Elle lui a même pris ses cassettes vidéo sans demander ! et, constate-t-elle avec colère, la nouvelle porte de plus jolies tenues qu'elle.

Heureusement, ça ne dure pas. Yoko a promis que Sin-Yi resterait vivre avec Lin-Po. Elles sont trois à en être heureuses.

N'empêche, même si elle s'amuse bien avec elle, Rosée n'aime pas Sin-Yi autant qu'elle aimait Poky. Elle aurait bien voulu, pourtant, s'en faire une amie, mais le courant passe moins bien entre elles.

Sin-Yi a de bonnes idées pour jouer, mais elle est souvent méchante. Sin-Yi n'a pas de vaisseau spatial ni de dragon. Et ses menaces n'impressionnent personne.

Depuis que Sin-Yi est venue, Rosée n'a plus de droit de jouer avec sa jolie poupée. (Rosée aime toujours Madame Chu, mais ça n'est pas drôle de jouer avec les deux : on ne peut pas déshabiller et rhabiller la poupée de Sin-Yi comme elle le fait de Madame Chu, Lin-Po a défendu qu'on l'abîme, ce qui a mis Sin-Yi en colère parce que c'est sa poupée et qu'elle veut continuer à jouer avec ! et puis Sin-Yi a failli casser Madame Chu, une fois.)

Elle entend à longueur de journée parler de "Mei-Li" et elle en a assez.

(« Dis, Yoko, on ne peut pas ramener Sin-Yi là où on l'a trouvée ?  
- Non, Rosée ! Enfin !  
- Quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ?  
- Bientôt, ma chérie, bientôt. Quand Vic et Pol seront revenus. »  
Elle a envie de demander quand est-ce que Vic et Pol vont revenir, elle voit bien que mais ça fâcherait Yoko. Elle retourne jouer en silence à côté de Sin-Yi qui l'ignore.)

Jusqu'au jour où Monya accepte qu'on retourne chez Sin-Yi chercher Mei-Li. Ce voyage leur donne à toutes, Rosée, Yoko, Lin-Po, Sin-Yi, et même Monya, l'occasion de se déguiser encore.

Finalement, ça n'est pas si pire. Même si elle envisage un petit moment de laisser Sin-Yi là-bas, Rosée oublie vite cette pensée. Après tout, elles repartent voyager : elles vont bien s'amuser ! Et pour le coup, elle pardonne à Sin-Yi ses petites méchancetés et se réjouit qu'elles partent toutes ensemble.


	12. Emilia, Ingrid, Yoko, amours et amitiés

**Titre :** La tourneuse de pages  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, post-Le septième code  
**Personnages/Couples :** Emilia Mc Kinley, Ingrid Hallberg ; Ingrid/Yoko, Emilia/Ingrid à sens unique  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup – et le titre est emprunté à un film de Denis Dercourt (sorti en août 2006 d'après mes recherches ?)

**Thèmes :** "inattendu" pour 31 jours (4 novembre) et « Les yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux / Les yeux verts, yeux en colère » pour _Yuri à tout prix_

(Au fait, inutile de chercher si Emilia a les yeux verts comme je l'ai cru au début ou bleus comme ça serait plus logique ou même bruns : j'ai vérifié, dans cette BD on ne voit _aucune_ couleur d'iris, jamais. Tous les yeux sont toujours figurés par un cercle noir avec un point blanc au milieu comme un reflet sur la pupille. Tout est à la discrétion des interprétations personnelles.)

oOo

Yoko a promis à Emilia qu'elle lui présenterait Ingrid Hallberg, pour la conseiller dans ses études. Elle a tenu parole. Emilia ne demandera pas comment mais elle a convaincu l'organiste de la rencontrer.  
Pour Yoko, c'est une idée sage : elle pense ansi pousser cette tête brûlée d'Emilia vers le calme et le sérieux de la musique classique et lui faire renoncer à l'aviation acrobatique enrichie aux pesticides. C'est qu'elle a encore mal cerné la jeune fille : avec l'exubérance de la jeunesse, Emilia saute de joie à cette idée, de manière fort peu classique. Jamais encore elle ne s'est passionnée pour les grands noms, mais elle les connaît quand même, et qu'on promette de lui faire rencontrer une star (une amie intime de Yoko !) et son esprit s'emballe.  
Dans son trou perdu elle n'a aucune amie de son âge à faire crever de jalousie en allant s'en vanter – et en plus, les jeunes filles de son âge préfèrent souvent le rock et les variétés aux orgues – mais bon... c'est le principe ! Emilia elle aussi trouve que c'est une idée formidable. Mais sage ? Que non !

La rencontre dont la perspective lui mettait l'imagination en ébullition, une fois accomplie, la refroidit quelque peu, tout de même. Derrière le sourire amical, voilà le sérieux qui pointe son nez.

Ingrid Hallberg est encore bien jeune. Jolie. Polie. Elle a connu sa mère, elle lui cite quelques oeuvres dont Emilia reconnaît les titres mais ne replace pas bien – sauf une qu'elle se prend quelques instants plus tard à vouloir fredonner un passage.  
Mademoiselle Hallberg s'enquiert de son violon, le modèle, son assiduité aux exercices, ce qu'elle pense de son propre niveau (et Emilia doit bien avouer où elle en est).

o

À quelques temps de là, Ingrid Hallberg en vient même à lui proposer un stage. Bien plus que juste la conseiller, carrément, quelque chose de concret : un stage d'observation, à ses côtés. Ça voudrait dire l'accompagner en tournée, observer ce qu'elle fait, au clavier et à côté. Lors des récitals, lui tourner les pages.  
Ça n'a l'air de rien, et pourtant, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît ! Il faut pour cela connaître soi-même la partition de l'oeuvre jouée, au moins pouvoir la déchiffrer, prendre en compte la respiration de l'organiste, rester concentrée même en ne jouant pas elle-même – ce qui est bien plus dur. Et puis le reste, aussi, ce qu'est sa vie en dehors de la salle de concert.

Si surprise qu'elle ait été par cette proposition, Emilia s'est empressée d'accepter. Ça ne ressemblait pas à ce quoi elle s'attendait, mais elle ne le regrette pas.

Au soir, dans leur chambre d'hôtel, elles discutent. Brièvement des concerts, et puis rapidement de tout le reste. Leurs familles, leurs enfances respectives. Les endroits qu'elles ont visité. Ce qu'elles peuvent avoir en commun, et leurs différences aussi. Et puis Yoko, bien sûr.

Si Emilia lui est reconnaissante pour ce qu'elle a fait pour elle, elle reste un peu en colère qu'elle ne soit pas ici avec elle-s. Ingrid regrette aussi, mais, plus sérieuse, elle le prend avec calme. Elle sait que sa chère amie a sa vie à mener, qu'elle ne peut pas être continuellement à ses côtés, en vacances, ni même d'ailleurs avec son travail comme excuse pour la suivre partout et n'importe quand. Mais elle a promis de les rejoindre pour le dernier concert de la tournée, comme souvent. Et cela suffit à la mettre en joie et l'attendre, patiemment.  
Emilia contemple le calme d'Ingrid face à cette attente avec un soupçon d'incrédulité et se demande si cela veut dire que finalement, elle ne tient pas tant à Yoko que ça. Elle a encore à apprendre à nuancer ses émotions, ses désirs, à faire des concessions à ses idées entières et exclusives.

Emilia admire Ingrid, bon, mais la découvrir vraiment au jour le jour l'étonne. Témoin privilégié, elle la voit humaine, avec forces et faiblesses, avec son caractère doux mais entier, et non plus comme une photo figée sur une pochette de disque ni une poupée savante au clavier de son orgue. Même si justement, cette passivité devant l'attente la surprend, elle se rend compte qu'il y a autre chose dessus, de plus profond.  
Et puis voir son affection pour Yoko (ô, jalousie qui s'en revient !) alors que toutes deux se ressemblent si peu... voilà, elle se demande encore comment ça peut être possible, si c'est vraiment vrai. Et entre ses moments d'incrédulité, elle a aussi des pics de certitude. Un regard, une intonation de sa voix ; elle ne pourrait pas justifier en quoi mais elle prend cela comme des signaux sûrs et certains. Et puis comme ensuite il n'y a plus rien pendant longtemps... le cycle des doutes et des interrogations recommence.

Emilia se demande aussi, du coup, ce qu'elle-même éprouve pour Yoko. Et Yoko n'étant pas là, elle refuse d'arriver à une réponse définitive. Ensuite, puisqu'Ingrid, elle, est là et qu'elles s'entendent bien, la nouvelle question qu'elle se pose est : pourrait-elle en tomber amoureuse ?

Peut-être, peut-être pas. C'est sûr qu'elle s'est créé un peu d'infatuation ; selon les jours, elle lui plaît beaucoup, et d'autres, plus du tout.  
(Et avec Ingrid qui aime si évidemment Yoko... c'est encore plus compliqué de faire la part des choses.)

Découvrir ces facettes secrètes d'Ingrid Hallberg, c'est quelque chose de franchement inattendu, et finalement d'assez bouleversant. Emilia s'imaginait beaucoup de choses -sur Ingrid Hallberg, sur Yoko, sur elle-même, sur la vie en général- avant de la rencontrer mais certainement pas cela. Confronter ainsi ses sentiments, ça la prend encore plus de court. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir en devenir amoureuse.  
Si oui ou non, elle en est tombée amoureuse ? Si elle est juste en train de ? Si elle s'imagine juste des trucs et qu'en fait non ?  
Elle ne sait toujours pas pour sûr. Trop surprise par ce qui lui arrive là.

Les réponses à toutes ses questions, Emilia arrête cette décision, elle les aura la prochaine fois qu'elles verront Yoko. Et ça sera ensemble. Ça au moins, c'est quelque chose qu'elle peut attendre et espérer. Dans quelques jours, dans plus très longtemps maintenant. Alors, elles verront bien !


	13. Isora, Éthéra, Litsy, corps et âmes

**Titre :** corps et âmes  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, La Porte des Âmes  
**Personnages/Couples :** Isora/Éthéra, Éthéra/Litsy  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Warnings éventuels :** la BD contenait pas mal d'indice de mind-fuckery, ben, je les ai développés ?  
Autre note : si au cours de la BD, Litsy a l'air d'être plutôt gentille et Éthéra plus agressive, est-ce qu'avant qu'on échange leurs âmes, ça n'était pas l'inverse au niveau de leurs personnalités ?  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup.

**Thèmes :** "N'oublie pas" pour 31 jours (8 décembre 08) et « sur tes lèvres » pour _Yuri à tout prix_

oOo

N'oublie pas, peuple d'Ultima, la légende d'Isora. Éthéra la connaît mieux que personne.  
Cette légende issue de Vinéa, devenue propre à _leur_ communauté est sur toutes les lèvres ici : cette femme incroyable qui a survécu au grand cataclysme pour venir mourir sur cette terre, de mort violente...

Elle est sur les tiennes aussi, Éthéra, et tu as trop payé à cette légende pour accepter l'idée que d'autres s'en font désormais.

N'oublie pas, jeune fille, Isora la magicienne, la déesse tragique de la vie et de la mort.

o

Isora était une femme qui possédait une âme exceptionnelle, ont retenu les plaquettes-mémoire et la légende véhiculée de bouche à oreille. À l'origine, l'on entendait par cela aucune notion positive de morale ; si les plus grands savants de son temps l'ont choisie parmi les autres et utilisée, c'est d'abord en raison de ses capacités élevées de synthèse et de réflexion ainsi que de sa manière d'ignorer et donc de contourner les préjugés qui les accablaient eux... mais également pour un manque de morale, pour le fait qu'elle ne s'encombrait pas beaucoup d'éthique.

Ils l'ont soumise au transfert d'âme et ont injecté dans son cerveau les connaissances brutes sans leur histoire émotionnelle personnelle qui aurait pu les accompagner (ou plutôt, quelques résidus aléatoires d'une personne à l'autre qui se sont annulés les uns les autres, fondus en un bruit de fond inintelligible pour elle, dérangeant mais non inhibiteur de sa réflexion) ni quoi que ce soit d'accessoire, d'inutile.

Dans un élan de folie créatrice, elle a découvert ce qu'ils cherchaient si durement à mettre sur pied. La résurrection du corps, elle l'a contournée : il suffisait d'en prendre un nouveau, le tout étant de s'y transférer. Ce qu'elle a prouvé comme possible. Emportée par cet élan, elle a dans la foulée mis en place toute la machinerie nécessaire.

Elle a alors séduit quatre jeunes femmes et les a soumises au même transfert d'âme partiel qu'elle par le passé, à leur insu total. (Ce que la légende ne sait pas là-dedans, c'est qu'elle a en fait utilisé sa propre enfant et séduit trois autres jeunes filles pour leur confier ces secrets. )

Elle a touché leurs âmes à deux niveaux, conscient : « N'oublie pas notre lien, » et inconscient : « Enfouis ma mémoire au fond de la tienne. Ne pense pas à cela. N'oublie pas notre rencontre, mais ne le dis à personne. C'est un secret entre toi et moi. »

Elle en a choisi quatre car une seule, tout comme elle avant, n'aurait pas supporté non plus les connaissances brutes sur ce sujet tant recherché, et qu'il lui était bien difficile d'en recruter plus. Elle a caché soigneusement une portion choisie de sa mémoire dans leur inconscient avec un décleur secret pour réveiller un jour cette part d'elle-même enfouie en elles et les faire revenir à elle.

Elle a copié et transféré son existence mentale, sa mémoire, son mode de pensée, ce qu'on appelle son âme, en elles quatre et dans sa machinerie à résurrection, puis elle a vidé sa propre mémoire physique pour être certaine que personne ne retrouverait son secret, même en s'acharnant sur son cadavre.  
Son corps alors devenu écorce vide, elle l'a même détruit, s'immolant par le feu à la gloire de l'immortalité qu'elle croyait avoir obtenue.

La légende a raconté pendant un temps qu'elle a cru trop fort à la réincarnation et à l'immortalité de son âme et a voulu le prouver par un coup d'éclat, en se débarrassant de son enveloppe charnelle inutile puisqu'elle pouvait désormais la remplacer à loisir. D'autres après soutinrent que le transfert brutal des connaissances de dizaines de grands savants était trop lourd à porter pour une seule femme, si intelligente fût-elle et qu'il l'a rendue folle, que si grandes aie été son âme elle n'a pas su le supporter, encore moins que de se voir réduite à un instrument de travail par ses pairs, un outil de calcul entre les mains de savants incompétents, un vulgaire ordinateur vivant, et que désemparée par ce traitement, elle a voulu y échapper par les moyens les plus expéditifs possibles.  
Mais ces deux légendes là furent bien vite oubliées, et de toute façon qui saura jamais la vérité des secrets de son âme ?

(Peut-être ses quatre mémoires accessoires, et encore...)

Isora désincarnée regrette son geste désormais. Vivre enfermée dans un robot à forme non humaine ou dans un faisceau immatériel de micro-particules ne lui suffit pas. N'être qu'un fantôme, une âme sans corps est insupportable. Elle veut récupérer son corps vivant, solide, tangible. À n'importe quel prix.

Elle attend que sa mémoire perdue lui revienne, portée par un corps en pleine jeunesse, en pleine santé, à même de devenir sien. Elle attend de pouvoir renaître.

o

Deux se sont laissées faire. La troisième s'est révoltée.

Chez Éthéra, quelque chose au fond de son âme, plus fort que chez les précédentes, a refusé de se laisser dompter.

Les deux filles qui l'ont précédée, Isora a su leur imposer sa volonté.  
« N'oublie pas notre _petit_ secret... même si tu as oublié le plus grand. » Ensuite elle pouvait leur dire facilement, « N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as juré. Oublie, oublie tout ce que tu étais, abandonne-toi à moi. Corps et âme. »

Vouloir s'unir, ne faire plus qu'une ? « Pas au prix de ma propre individualité, se révolte Éthéra : Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas disparaître.  
- Moi non plus, souffle Isora. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
- Mais je ne veux pas me _sacrifier_ pour toi ! J'étais d'accord pour t'aider. Mais que ça soit ensemble, qu'on vive toutes les deux. »

Sous le rayon restructurateur, Éthéra s'obstinait à penser,  
N'oublie pas. N'oublie pas qui tu es. Qui _elle_ est. Qu'elle est quelqu'un de différent de toi. Ne la laisse pas effacer tes souvenirs, ton mode de pensée. Reste toi-même.  
Garde à l'esprit, les souvenirs qu'on veut t'enlever d'abord, que tu refuses de lâcher. L'identité qu'on veut t'imposer ensuite, qu'il faut que tu rejettes comme étrangère.

Deux volontés se battaient là.

Isora, tu aurais dû choisir un sujet plus docile : Pourquoi avoir pris celle-là déjà si semblableà toi, trop semblable, capable de te battre ?

« Laisse-toi donc faire. Et nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité.  
- Non ! »

N'oublie pas ton propre visage, ton propre corps, ton propre nom. Éthéra. Préserve ta mémoire.  
Si _elle_ te plaît tant, pourquoi devenir elle ? Avec quelles lèvres l'embrasseras-tu si  
tu es prête à lui laisser faire ce qu'elle veut de ton corps... alors qu'elle veut te l'enlever !

Ce baiser qu'elle prétend vouloir déposer sur tes lèvres, ça sera le dernier. Pas parce qu'elle va te quitter, mais t'engloutir, d'effacer si tu n'y prends pas garde !

Enfin, elle la repoussa et prit la fuite.

o

Sans cela, jamais la quatrième ne se serait réveillée. Sans la révolte et l'accident conséquent d'Éthéra, Litsy serait restée endormie à jamais, et la dernière mémoire d'Isora avec elle.

Les souvenirs de Litsy s'arrêtent sur Vinéa, au moment de l'Exode. Avec la complicité d'Isora, elle avait pris la place d'une autre pour survivre à tout prix. Ce que cachaient ses mémoires était trop précieux pour Isora pour qu'elle la laisse périr ainsi ; Isora née sur Vinéa à l'époque du grand cataclysme a tenu à sauver sa fille envers et contre tout. Sa mémoire devait absolument survivre, et elles ne devaient pas être séparées l'une de l'autre.  
(Isora et ses sombres manigances ! Éthéra n'est même pas sûre qu'elle ait agi là par amour maternel.)

Elle se réveille dans un corps robotisé qui n'est pas le sien, avec maître Wodek qui s'active autour d'elle, qui lui apprend le nom du corps qu'elle habite.  
« Tu es Éthéra.  
- Ça n'est pas mon nom !  
- Ton nom est resté attribué au corps dont j'ai extrait ton âme. »

Et ce corps-là... sa proprioception passée et présente ne correspondent plus. L'image d'elle qu'elle a gardée en tête et ce qu'elle voit là aujourd'hui, même en envisageant un terrible accident, ne se ressemblent vraiment plus.

Il lui explique son état. Sans préciser comment est arrivé l'accident, seulement le résultat, les blessures, les tentatives de greffes, la procédure de robotisation. Elle perd la notion du temps, dans ce laboratoire. _C'est sa punition_, pense la mémoire de Litsy ancrée dans ce cerveau remis à neuf.

Wodek s'intéresse alors à ce qu'elle cache ; réalisant son erreur d'avoir laissé échapper cela, elle se taira désormais. Non, elle n'avouera pas ce qu'elle a commis, s'il l'ignorait. Elle tient à la vie et à la liberté, envers et contre tout.

Plus tard, au terme de sa convalesnce, retrouver son corps en face d'elle brusquement, voir ce corps s'agiter sous la personnalité d'une autre et réclamer la restitution de son âme fournit le déclic nécessaire. Elle redeviendra elle-même ! Il lui faut retrouver ses propres souvenirs, comprendre l'accident subi et la mutilation en résultant, ce à quoi elle doit ce visage en lambeaux et ce corps robotisé.  
Les données imprudemment fournies par Wodek l'y aident.

La duplicité est inscrite dans l'âme de Litsy qui lui dicte sa conduite : elle récupère sa propre mémoire, sans effacer ce qu'elle a fortuitement reçu, et surtout sans la restituer à sa légitime propriétaire.

Alors tout fait brusquement sens. La voilà en possession de deux mémoires, de la moitié du puzzle, et elle sait désormais ce qu'elle doit faire. Tout la ramène à Isora.

o

Éthéra comprend maintenant trois vies en une. La sienne, récupérée. Celle de Litsy, acquise. Celle d'Isora, réclamée.

Possédant désormais l'âme d'Isora en plus, pas à la place de sa propre personnalité mais en supplément, alors elle comprend mieux son histoire, leur histoire à toutes les trois (toutes les cinq si elle compte les deux victimes).  
Elle ne peut toujours pas l'excuser, après ce qu'elle a subi, en tant qu'Éthéra et en tant que Litsy, et avec ce qu'elle sait des agissements d'Isora envers les deux autres. Mais elle se figure mieux d'où est venue Isora, par quoi elle est passée, comment elle est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Elle se forge une nouvelle identité, hybride. Son rapport aux trois autres filles, les deux moribondes à sauver et Litsy, change.

o

La main mécanique d'Éthéra se pose sur la joue de Litsy. La robotisation est parfaite : elle a gardé le geste exact qu'elle aurait accompli, humaine, au dixième de millimètre près. La force ou la douceur qu'elle peut choisir d'y mettre y sont reproduits exactement, comme si jamais son bras n'avait changé. Ses doigts sont juste plus durs et plus froids au toucher.

Elle retrouve même là le geste que faisait souvent Isora sur elle. Pour un peu, elle irait jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres . Elle se retient de justesse : Litsy possède elle aussi les souvenirs d'Éthéra et comprendrait facilement ce geste, elle semble même l'attendre, or pour l'instant elles ne peuvent encore se le permettre.

« N'oublie pas. Je t'ai confié mon âme, moi aussi. Nous voilà deux à pouvoir piloter pour le seigneur Gulta ; nous le ferons ensemble cette fois. Car il nous reste une importante mission à accomplir : ces deux femmes bien sûr plus tout le reste de la base à déplacer avant le prochain cataclysme.  
- Et ensuite, ils me remettront en sommeil pour ce secret que j'ai oublié ? Et ces femmes qui le partageront ?  
- Je te protégerai. Je vous protégerai, toi et elles. Vous vivrons toutes les quatre. Dès que ça sera possible, je te rendrai ton âme. »  
Elle le prompet, tout en pensant encore,  
« Je ne veux pas la vider de mes mémoires pour autant. Ce qui t'appartient que je possède, je souhaite le garder. N'oublie pas qui tu étais avant l'accident. Quant à ces deux-là, elles se feront leur propre vie, leurs propres nouveaux souvenirs à partir de maintenant. »

Les souvenirs se réinventent chaque nuit quand la mémoire se réorganise. À partir de la même copie, elles peuvent obtenir des ressentis différents, au final.

- Te souviens-tu de tel passage de ma mémoire ?  
- C'est curieux, j'étais certaine qu'il s'était déroulé de telle manière.  
- Moi qui ne m'y rapporte pas de la même façon, qui découvre ces souvenirs pour la première fois, je le ressens plutôt ainsi. N'as-tu pas occulté ceci, exagéré cela ?

Même avec ces souvenirs en commun, elles restent des personnes différentes. Et ce lien qu'elles partagent, Éthéra ne veut en aucun cas le rompre. Elle fera tout pour le préserver.  
Elle a rejeté Isora qui voulait prendre sa place, mais ne laissera personne ôter Litsy de son âme.


	14. Monya, Narki, Yoko, un sourire

**Titre :** pour un sourire  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, Le matin du monde  
**Personnages/Couples :** Monya ; indices de Narki/Monya et Yoko/Narki  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup

**Thèmes :** "quoi qu'il en soit" et "shojo-ai" pour 31 jours (30 mars 09), « juste un sourire » pour _Yuri à tout prix_

oOo

C'est peut-être imprudent de se promener dans le passé. La mésaventure arrivée à Narki aurait dû le lui apprendre, pourtant Monya ne peut s'empêcher de le faire, encore et encore. Ne serait-ce que pour Narki elle-même : elle a promis de revenir voir si la danseuse était bien traitée à la cour du prince à qui elle l'a confiée pour réparer sa première erreur. Et puis elle ne voulait pas rompre sans explications ses relations avec le prince en question. Une "messagère des dieux" qui cesse de visiter du jour au lendemain, qui sait quelle impression elle aurait fait ? et si elle avait déclenché une crise en heurtant leur sentiment religieux ?

Pendant son aventure à Bali six siècles et demi avant son époque d'adoption, Monya a pris sans s'en rendre immédiatement compte de gros risques dans ce sens ; les habitants du passé l'ont prise pour une déesse et comme elle a trouvé cela pratique, même si elle ne les a pas encouragés à y croire, elle n'a pas fait grand' chose pour les détromper non plus.  
Elle ne voyait plus la différence entre jouer les déesses et jouer de ses charmes. Elle pensait avoir simplement convaincu Narki de l'aider, comme ça, par amitié peut-être ; en fait, elle l'aurait plutôt séduite. Elle a tout chamboulé en elle par sa simple apparition et son comportement pas exactement adapté aux moeurs de l'endroit et de l'époque.  
'Je suis quelqu'un de mystérieux, venu d'un plan d'existence que tu ne peux appréhender, fillette initiée à une partie seulement des mystères religieux, fillette à la fibre mystique, à l'inconscient facilement travaillable,' tel est sans doute le message que Monya a véhiculé malgré elle.

Elle se fait l'impression d'avoir abusé d'elle, maintenant qu'elle y voit plus clair.

Avant que la petite déesse ne la mette sens dessus dessous, Narki était une jeune fille pleine de vie et respectée de tous. Et Mony lui a fait tant de mal sans le vouloir... Narki qui était si gentille avec elle, si entichée de la "petite déesse", toujours prête à l'aider, même en enfreignant les règles. Narki qui s'est désespérée elle-même, thé des cinq plantes ou pas, d'avoir failli à sa rectitude d'une part et à son amie de l'autre...  
Depuis son arrestation, Monya ne la reconnaît plus : figée comme une poupée, le regard trouble, un sourire faux aux lèvres.

Yoko pourtant s'en est éprise à la voir ainsi, même pas demoiselle en détresse, juste Belle au bois dormant.

À l'origine de ce qui les relie, il y avait ce bas-relief, le fameux bas-relief grâce auquel Yoko et Monya se sont connues en premier lieu, et qui les a poussées à sauver Narki envers et contre tout.  
Juste cela : la grâce et le sourire d'une danseuse de pierre sculptée dans des ruines. Assez jolie pour plaire au côté romanesque de Yoko, ses souvenirs de petite fille, ses désirs plus adultes plus tard.

Plus tard encore, bien plus tard, se sont ajoutés à l'image gravée sur la pierre la grâce et le sourire d'une danseuse d'or, finement ciselée. Elle n'était pas à la semblance de Narki, cette statuette, non, mais elles avaient le même sourire.

Juste ce sourire pour faire le lien entre elles deux, ça a suffi à tout changer.

Maintenant qu'elle l'a rencontrée, quoi qu'il en soit, quoi que puissent penser dire ou faire Monya ou les garçons ou même Narki elle-même tant qu'à faire, Yoko est décidée à la sauver. Quoi que ça demande.

« Elle n'est pas de son époque, » rappelle Monya, pas de son coin du monde, rien ne la reliait à elle de prime apparence et pourtant quelque chose la pousse vers elle. Quoi que ce soit qui fait ainsi battre son coeur, ce qui la pousse envers et contre tout à lui venir en aide, elle n'a pas besoin de raison ou de justification.

Monya a commis des bêtises et une inconnue va en payer les frais ? Par amitié pour Monya bien sûr que Yoko se lance dans l'aventure pour empêcher un drame. (Même si la folie criminelle de l'assistant Mike n'avait pas précipité les choses, Yoko serait sans nul doute de toute façon partie dans le passé avec Monya pour l'aider.)  
Confrontée directement à la danseuse sacrée en péril, ça devient personnel. Quelles qu'aient été ses raisons premières de venir là il lui faut désormais agir et secourir Narki quoi qu'il advienne. Même contre son gré s'il le faut.

Monya a pensé réparer sa faute envers Narki en aidant Yoko à la sauver coûte que coûte et en la déplaçant dans le temps et l'espace.

Sur le moment, ça semblait une excellente idée : un endroit paisible, une culture qui l'accueillerait favorablement ; même Yoko approuve et préfère la laisser ainsi loin d'elle dans le temps, hors de portée : elle l'a rendue à ses rêves. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

Pour ce voyage-là, tout se termine visiblement bien. Yoko s'arrête à être heureuse d'avoir pu sauver Narki et confier à Monya le soin de veiller sur elle de loin en loin. En l'amenant au temple où sera bientôt sculptée la danseuse de pierre, la boucle est bouclée. À sa façon, Narki contribuera à sauver Monya, à quatre siècles et demi de là.  
Des paradoxes temporels, elle en a déjà créé. Et tout s'est toujours bien terminé. Ça n'est donc peut-être pas si grave, alors : autant cesser de s'embêter avec ? espère-t-elle. Si au final tout le monde y retrouve son compte...


	15. Mme Kwan, Yoko, nymphe

**Titre :** petite déesse de la mer  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, L'Écume de l'Aube  
**Personnages/Couple :** Sau Sin Kwan/Yoko Tsuno, Wai  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup

**Thèmes :** "nymphe" pour 31 jours (31 décembre 08) et « Dis donc, toi »pour _Yuri à tout prix_

oOo

On l'appelle toujours _Miss_ Sau Sin Kwan, malgré son âge et son statut.

Comment, son mari ? Allons. Mariage de raison, que croyez-vous ? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, juste d'une autre manière que vous le concevriez peut-être.

Ils n'ont jamais été très proches ; depuis l'accident de Wai ils ne vivent plus ensemble. Il ne savait déjà pas vraiment s'y prendre pour élever un petit enfant, alors qu'elle, adorant son bébé, y a mis tout son coeur. Après... la qustion ne se pose même pas. Cet homme n'a pas la force ni la patience de s'occuper d'un enfant handicapé.  
Elle veille seule sur lui, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle possède sa propre fortune de toute façon, même si son mari, par principe, la soutient financièrement à défaut de moralement, elle peut très bien se débrouiller par elle-même.  
Elle n'a jamais beaucoup attendu de lui et a fini par perdre confiance en lui comme en tous les hommes d'affaires ; à se demander s'ils ont un coeur sous leur portefeuille.

Le seul homme de sa vie c'est Wai, son fils. Jamais aucun autre n'a pénétré son cœur. Aucune femme non plus d'ailleurs. Depuis bien longtemps, elle s'est réfugiée sous sa propre carapace, refermée comme une huître dans sa coquille pour protéger son fils, sa petite perle, le fruit de sa vie.

Et puis, _elle_ est passée dans sa vie.

C'est une jeune fille curieuse qui s'est présentée ce jour-là devant elle.

Elle a aussitôt ressenti l'étrange besoin, l'envie de la percer à jour. Elle devine quelque chose en elle, d'indéfinissable...  
_Dis donc, toi, qui es-tu vraiment ? Qu'es-tu venue chercher ici ? Quel secret caches-tu donc ?_

Cette demoiselle japonaise un peu étrange mais bien élevée malgré ses principes différents a piqué son intérêt.  
Les journalistes ont toujours quelque chose de repoussant à fouiller sa vie privée à la recherche de quelque chose de croustillant, sans considération pour son privé... Elle est pourtant juste la femme au foyer d'un riche banquier et la mère d'un petit garçon, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire dans sa vie ! (ou du moins, ce qu'il y a de spécial, elle le cache soigneusement.)  
Mais celle-ci se contente d'observer, sans indiscrétion.

Elle a quelque chose d'avide tout de même en dedans, comme si elle voulait vraiment tout savoir de son hôtesse, pas juste pour faire son article. Et malgré cette avidité elle se montre pourtant encore respectueuse.

Cette fille-là attend, elle regarde, sans imposer de demande indiscrète.

Jusqu'au moment où l'on conclue la visite... Là, frustrée, elle révèle enfin son désir : comme tant d'autres, la Perle Diamant ! que Miss Kwan espérait tombée dans l'oubli.

Au lieu de seulement l'irriter cela l'émeut un peu aussi qu'elle fasse encore rêver cette jeune fille.  
Mais bien sûr cela l'ennuie tout de même : l'exposer encore aux yeux du monde c'est risquer de troubler son fils...  
Elle sait que c'est sa propre faute, si encore aujourd'hui des gens demandent à la voir, cette fameuse perle.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru à une telle trahison.

_Toi. Je t'ai fait confiance. Et voici comment tu me remercies !_

Elle aurait pu l'accabler de reproches, porter plainte comme elle a chargé Yin d'en faire menace.  
Mais non, pour le bien-être de Wai, pour sa propre tranquillité, elle ne le fera pas.  
D'autant qu'accabler cette fille n'effacera pas sa déception. En fait, cela ne fera même que la renforcer.

Elle souhaite encore arranger cette situation par le dialogue. (À vrai dire, elle n'a pas beaucoup le choix. Mais même si elle l'avait, elle pense bien qu'elle préfèrerait la confrontation au recours direct à de tierces forces.)

L'audace du vol la sidère.

Que cache-t-il : une fille si jeune, déjà si cupide ? Elle a peine à y croire. Victime de forces qui la dépassent et la poussent à dérober un objet de grand prix ? Pour quel usage ?

Il lui faut comprendre si elle veut pouvoir admettre et trouver ensuite une solution. Elle ne peut pas juste punir – surtout quand toutes les perles dérobées ne sont que des copies, pour prouver la tentative de vol il faudrait expertiser chaque exemplaire, étaler au grand jour qu'elles sont toutes fausse et avouer alors devant le monde la déchéance de la Perle Diamant... ça serait se livrer en pâture aux journalistes et piétiner le coeur de Wai.

Par la suite, elle pose sur elle un regard nouveau, elle découvre en elle une jeune fille blessée.

Elle comprend et pardonne. Mais pour la grâce de son fils qui croit encore aux nymphes et aux déesses, cette demoiselle ne peut rester ici et surtout ne doit jamais y revenir.

Ironiquement c'est par ce qu'elle a qui lui plaît tant qu'elle se trouve bannie de sa compagnie

Si elle avait utilisé une autre fable encore... ou d'ici une décennie quand il aura grandi ? Mais cela fait si loin ! Et oh, la blessure que cela lui apportera le jour où il comprendra... car il grandira, un jour il ne croira plus aux fées, aux nymphes et aux déesses... Elle ne veut pas y penser. Pourvu que d'ici là, il ait oublié cela comme un beau rêve, qu'il ne réalise pas la tromperie le jour où il cessera de croire...

En la laissant partir pourtant, malgré ce qu'elle a compris d'elle, elle comptait encore la laisser repartir et se venger plus tard en lui révélant la vérité. Elle reste déçue d'avoir vu cettze étrange jeune fille, avec tout son courage et son audace, agir encore comme une voleuse, même après avoir révélé ce qu'elle croit être la vérité.  
Mettre le doigt sur ses erreurs, avec condescendance, pas en se moquant directement, mais l'accuser tout de même, elle n'aime pas cela, mais elle y est forcée. Elle aime encore moins s'y voir forcée, d'ailleurs...

Quelles ne sont pas sa surprise et sa joie quand, moins d'une heure plus tard, elle découvre qu'elle n'en a finalement pas eu besoin!

Par une chance étrange, ses désirs fous se réalisent : cette fille, malgré tout, a un fond d'honnêteté remarquable. Voici la trahison admirablement rachetée.

Cette Yoko était bel et bien une fille de la mer, une petite déesse, une magicienne capable d'un étrange miracle : réjouir autant son fils !

Justement, à quelque temps de là, Wai se met à faire des siennes :

« Je veux apprendre à nager ! Pour aller chercher la petite princesse et ma nouvelle amie. »

La nouvelle amie dont il ne connaît pas le nom, juste le visage et la belle histoire qu'elle lui a racontée. Même sans avoir elle-même entendu ce conte qui a bercé son fils, elle sait immédiatement de quoi il parle aujourd'hui.

« Dans l'eau, on est plus libre... ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Madame, affirme le docteur à qui elle demande son avis. Ça pourrait même l'aider à remarcher, qui sait ? »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour la convaincre de céder à ce caprice.

« Moi aussi, mon enfant, j'aimerais la revoir, » murmure-t-elle, à part elle, avant d'accepter.

Cela ne la fera pas revenir Yoko, bien sûr. Mais faire plaisir à son fils est sa priorité. L'idée qu'elle repensera à la petite servante de la déesse Tin Hau et à sa contrepartie humaine, à chaque séance de piscine de Wai, amène deux petites perles diamant au coin de ses paupières. De joie pour Wai qui a décidé de se battre pour sortir de son fauteuil et de nostalgie et de reconnaissance envers le souvenir de Yoko. Pas de regret, affirme-t-elle même si personne n'est là pour les voir.


	16. Khany, Synda, paradoxe familial

**Titre :** the time-traveler's wife  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, Les trois soleils de Vinéa  
**Personnages/Couple :** Khāny, Syndā (purement platonique, si ça peut vous rassurer)  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** le monde et les personnages sont la propriété de Roger Leloup, le titre est emprunté à un roman d'Audrey Niffenegger ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes :** "fracture" et "voyage" pour 31 jours (29 avril 09), « un long voyage » pour 6variations, et « une surprise » pour _Yuri à tout prix_ - empilement de contraintes FTW!  
**Warnings :** relations familiales complètement parties en vrille

oOo

Comme ses parents avant elle, comme un nombre grandissant de générations, Khāny est née sous terre, sur Vinéa. Elle ne garde pas grand souvenir de sa petite enfance dans la Cité où elle est née : elle l'a quittée si jeune. Elle n'a jamais vu beaucoup son père, mais sait qui il était, et l'aimait quand même. Elle vivait heureuse avec sa mère et sa jumelle dans l'unité "petite enfance". Ses souvenirs des lieux se confondent avec ceux de sa Cité d'adoption, sur Terre ; la seule différence est l'absence de sa sœur et de sa mère après un certain point.

De son départ de la planète elle garde surtout en mémoire le ciel de feu, aperçu pour la première fois dans la navette qui lui faisait quitter la base souterraine en n'ayant connu jusqu'ici que la lumière artificielle, et puis la tristesse dans la voix de sa maman penchée au-dessus d'elle, cherchant à la rassurer (et, Khāny le comprendra une fois devenue adulte et veillant sur sa petite sœur comme sur sa fille désormais, cherchant à se rassurer elle-même en même temps).

- Tu vas dormir, ma puce, longtemps, et faire un long voyage. Quand tu te réveilleras, ça sera dans une autre ville, et Maman ne sera peut-être pas à tes côtés. Mais n'aie pas peur, tout ira bien.

Un long, très long voyage, effectivement, dans l'espace et le temps. À ce moment, pour beaucoup, c'était un voyage sans grand espoir de retour.

Khāny a ensuite grandi seule au milieu d'autres jeunes sans famille, chacun ayant perdu leurs liens mais non leurs souvenirs, encadrés par des robots et des nourrices émotionnellement distantes.

Le petit monde de ses premières années s'est effondré. Ayant grandi avec un sentiment de manque, une fois adolescente et son talent reconnu par ses pairs, elle s'est démenée pour retrouver sa sœur et obtenir la faveur qu'on la réveille et qu'elle puisse l'élever.  
Elle s'est promis de devenir sa mère pour elle, pour que Poky au moins bénéficie de l'amour et de l'attention qu'elle n'a pas eus.

Son entêtement encore autant que ses mérites lui valurent à elle et sa petite protégée d'être de la première mission de reconnaissance le jour où il fut décidé de mesurer les chances de retour vers la planète natale.

Peut-être du fait de la présence des amis terriens aux valeurs différentes, à l'implication plus détachée dans les affaires de cette planète,  
ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'une mission de reconnaissance s'est transformé aussitôt en opération de reconquête ; à peine débarquée, l'équipe envoyée depuis la Terre s'est empressée d'abattre le Guide Suprême, sa tour, ses « surveillants volants » et ses demandes en énergie... forçant une confrontation brutale entre exilés et descendants de leurs lointains ancêtres.

Pour Khāny toutefois les problèmes qui pourront rapidement se présenter dans de telles circonstances passent tous en arrière-plan avec le recouvrement de la dernière Cité de Vinéa.

Elle s'émerveille. Elle a cru que son père tentait de la ménager en lui cachant la mort de sa mère, et la voilà entre ses bras, intacte, aussi belle que quand elle l'a quittée il y a près de deux millions et demi d'années. Sereine dans sa léthargie magnétique. Faisant mentir les tristes souvenirs de ses filles, Syndā semble s'être endormie confiante dans son futur, comme si pour elle leur retour n'était en rien une surprise, comme si elle était certaine de les revoir bientôt.

La belle princesse des contes de fées terriens attendait qu'un prince vienne la réveiller, elle et tout son château... mais ici, le prince est prisonnier d'une boîte-mémoire et c'est sa fille qui s'en vient rouvrir le château aux rayons du soleil. Et encore, les rayons du soleil sont artificiellement dirigés. Et l'on réveillera d'autres techniciens avant elle.

Mais qu'importe pour l'instant ! Toute à la joie des retrouvailles, le reste lui est égal.  
Le « cadeau » que lui fait là Sādar, le plus beau qui soit, éclipse tout le reste.

Khāny ne s'intéresse pas à tous les problèmes scientifiques et logistiques qui se poseront bientôt  
elle envisage seulement des problèmes sociétaux, inquiétée par son propre exemple :

Avec ce long, long voyage d'exode puis de retour, les deux millions et demi d'années écoulés paraissent peu à l'échelle de la planète, et à l'échelle globale de la population vinéenne, en grande majorité restée en léthargie, il ne s'est pas passé grand' chose. Et pourtant, pour leur famille au moins et sans doute pour d'autres ce temps a détruit la continuité normale.

Il s'est écoulé vingt millions d'années pour la planète et pour Sādar, vingt ans pour Khāny et cinq pour Poky, sur Terre, quelques jours seulement pour Syndā à l'abri de son cocon léthargique – vingt millions d'années ne l'ont changée en rien, elle.  
Elles retrouvent leur père désincarné, leur mère identique à ce dont elles se souviennent du jour de leur départ. Khāny a grandi, Poky aussi, un peu.

Passée finalement la joie des retrouvailles, il reste une fracture irréductible sur la structure traditionnelle de leur famille.  
Elles pourront peut-être la rafistoler, user de béquilles, mais jamais la ressouder.

Il leur est difficile de reformer une famille après une telle brisure ; elles se retrouvent comme deux inconnus se découvrant une affinité et décidant d'unir leurs deux vies pour fonder quelque chose de nouveau.

Se disputer la tutelle de Poky, pour commencer ? Sûrement pas. Retrouver sa mère en vie dépasse les rêves de Khāny. Elle a passé l'âge d'avoir besoin qu'on la protège, mais aura toujours besoin d'amour.  
La voilà rassurée au-delà de ses espérances en ce qui concerne l'avenir et l'éducation de Poky. Elle tient à sa petite sœur comme si elle était sa fille, mais c'est avec bonheur qu'elle la réunit avec sa mère véritable.

L'admiration de Khāny pour sa mère-sœur tourne à l'adoration ; elle l'idéalise. Elle a beau être adulte, elle s'attend encore à ce que Syndā soit là pour elle spécialement, pour la guider. Elle ne peut pourtant plus être sa mère : elles ont le même âge, comment pourrait-elle lui montrer une voie qu'elle n'a encore jamais empruntée elle-même ?

Au cours des vingts années passées où Syndā n'a pas vu grandir sa fille aînée, elle sont devenues des étrangères l'une pour l'autre.  
Alors vivre comme des sœurs c'est bien beau, mais sans se connaître vraiment...  
Les liens entre elles, lien de sang, attachement, souvenirs lointains, ressemblances et différences... tout est à réapprendre.

Il va bien falloir qu'elles redessinent leurs liens, toutes les deux. Toutes les trois, en comptant Poky. (Pas quatre : Sādar ne compte plus, privé de présence physique, handicapé par l'éternité passée pour lui et voué à la régulation du climat planétaire.)

C'est tout ce dont elles sont sûres pour l'instant :  
Poky a deux mamans, maintenant, un peu trop âgées pour être des grandes sœurs, un peu trop jeunes pour être des mères. Les deux lui donnent tout l'amour dont elles ont toutes besoin.  
Elle est contente d'avoir retrouvé « sa maman » mais elle reste très attachée à Khāny. Le lien privilégié qu'elles se sont forgé ne se rompra pas aisément. D'ailleurs, Syndā ne le souhaite pas.

Elles forment une étrange cellule familiale... mais Vinéa en verra sans doute d'autres, désormais. Peut-être faudra-t-il refondre entièrement le concept de « famille ».

Au final, Khāny et Syndā apparaissent comme des sœurs, mais elles vivent peut-être plutôt comme des épouses.


	17. Ingrid et Yoko, la plus belle lettre

**Titre :** _Meine Liebe Freundin_ / ma tendre amie  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno ; L'Orgue du Diable, La frontière de la vie  
**Personnages/Couple :** Yoko Tsuno, Ingrid Hallberg  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages acteurs sont la propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Les personnages cités à la fin appartiennent à Bram Stoker (mais sont peut-être passés dans le domaine public depuis le temps ?)

**Thèmes :** "louange", "mon ami(e)" et "littérature" pour 31 jours (12 et 13 février 08) , « la plus belle lettre » pour _Yuri à tout prix  
_et j'espère que FFnet ne va pas me bousiller ma mise en page...

oOo

L'été s'achève et l'automne pointe son nez. Yoko est rentrée d'Allemagne depuis quatre jours, de nouveau au travail depuis la veille. La reprise s'est faite sans heurt mais le lendemain s'annonce déjà plus dur.

Au courrier du matin, entre les factures et les prospectus, une surprise :

une enveloppe épaisse, portant son nom et son adresse écrits d'une main qu'il lui semble connaître mais qu'elle ne replace pas tout de suite.  
Dans un coin un joli timbre, bon à collectionner, orné d'une flamme différente de ce dont elle a l'habitude, tant pour les courriers intérieurs à ce pays où elle réside que pour les lettres qu'elle reçoit de ses parents depuis le Japon.

À l'intérieur, une autre enveloppe plus petite, de qualité, portant encore les mêmes mentions, et encore plusieurs papiers.

D'abord une petite note, de la même écriture que les enveloppes : Ingrid qui dit joindre à son courrier un mot de son cousin ;

-

Pardonnez-moi : Rudi m'a surprise comme j'allais poster cette lettre et a voulu s'y joindre ; dans mon impatience je n'ai pas voulu attendre et refaire ma lettre, aussi la trouverez-vous dans sa propre enveloppe, avec tout ce qu'il se charge de porter à la poste.

-

(Yoko en reconnaîtra l'écriture, il plaisante avec cela d'ailleurs), et un autre d'Eva. Ceux-là, elle les lira donc plus tard.

Il y a également un dessin fait par Magda, qu'elle déplie et regarde aussitôt.

Le dessin d'enfant, vivement coloré, représente une petite fille qui marche (oh, les jambes de profil, à l'égyptienne !) et qui sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, une petite fille avec des couettes, heureuse entre,  
d'un côté deux parents – un papa, bonhomme aux cheveux courts, le seul qui n'est pas en robe sur cette image, une maman aux cheveux longs qui ondulent un peu autour de ses épaules – et de l'autre côté, deux amies, dont l'une, seule figure brune dans un dessin plein de gens blonds, lui ressemble, et la dernière, encore une blonde, arbore les macarons d'Ingrid. Les détails typiques personnels à chacun d'eux se reconnaissent facilement malgré la stylisation enfantine.  
Autour des bonshommes, des fleurs, et des trucs qui doivent être des oiseaux mais qui ressemblent aussi à des avions.  
Yoko sourit et met soigneusement le "tableau" de côté.

Il reste encore un message adressé à Vic et Pol, qu'elle est chargée de leur transmettre. Elle le fera sans faute : de nouveaux amis, et la preuve qu'ils tiennent à vous, c'est toujours précieux.  
Les deux l'émeuvent : l'amitié de tous les autres dans ce gros paquet bien sûr, comme la lettre bien plus privée d'Ingrid, privilégiée, qu'elles deux seules auront lue, protégée par son enveloppe supplémentaire.  
Personne d'autre qu'elles n'en savent le contenu.

Tout le reste dûment mis de côté, elle ouvre la lettre d'Ingrid elle-même.

Un très léger parfum s'en échappe au moment de l'ouvrir, ou bien n'est-ce que son imagination ?

Elle est écrite sur un papier à lettre de qualité lui aussi, assorti à l'enveloppe. Délicatement orné, sans artifice excessif. Un petit quelque chose de discret dans le coin. Sans être trop fantaisiste, mais quand même joli, tendre ; pas de froideur officielle ni d'exagération.

Elle prend son temps pour déplier les feuillets. Les feuillets, plusieurs, nombreux, car elle est longue, cette lettre. Plusieurs pages !

Avec émotion, elle porte le regard sur l'écriture soignée et commence sa lecture.

La lettre est datée du lendemain de son départ de Rotenburg. Autant dire qu'elle la suit de près ; elles ont quasiment voyagé ensemble !  
(Ou l'auraient fait si Ingrid l'avait vraiment postée le jour même, sans attendre les ajouts de Rudi, Eva et Magda. Les autres lettres, plus courtes, moins urgentes pour elle, sont datées du jour suivant.)

-

Chère Yoko,

je réalise quelle erreur j'ai commise en laissant ainsi traîner les choses ; j'aurais dû vous écrire moi-même bien plus tôt.  
Mon cousin Rudi l'a bien compris, mieux que moi, à m'entendre souvent parler de vous.

Béni soit-il pour son initiative, bien que je tremble encore de savoir ce qu'il vous en a coûté. J'ai une pleine confiance en le docteur Schulz et maintenant en Eva pour vous avoir remise sur pied mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter néanmoins ; vous sembliez parfaitement remise en me quittant, mais avez-vous bien supporté votre voyage de retour vers chez vous ?  
Ne me laissez pas sans nouvelles, je vous en prie.

[...]

-

À l'écrit, Ingrid se permet facilement d'appeler Yoko « mon amie », ma chère, très chère amie », chose qui à l'oral, où elles vivent aujourd'hui, sonnerait étrangement faux.

Elle s'épanche, se fait littéraire. C'est presque un roman qu'elle écrit là !

Ingrid adresse à Yoko des remerciements, encore, pour être venue si en réponse à « son » appel, elle y voit là la preuve encore de son dévouement et exprime sa reconnaissance. Elle y ajoute son admiration pour tout ce qu'elle a fait cet été, non seulement avoir si vite volé à son secours, mais aussi s'être dévouée à Magda, avoir soutenu Eva, aller jusqu'à contrer puis pardonner le médecin véreux de l'équipe.

Elle fait de son mieux pour éviter les reproches pour avoir risqué sa vie au passage, mais son inquiétude filtre entre ses mots.

Ça devient presque gênant, tant de louanges. Et à les voir reprises de façon similaire à certains passages de la fausse lettre rédigée par Rudi, Yoko soupçonne qu'Ingrid les a souvent chantées devant lui et sa mère, pour qu'il les ait si facilement imitées, il s'en soit ainsi imprégné.

Quand elle lui écrit, certains termes sont repris à l'identique et sonnent toujours vrais ici. Yoko en déduit que Rudi les avait entendus de la bouche même d'Ingrid.

(De même, la cousine n'était pas surprise de la voir arriver ; c'est donc qu'elle la connaissait déjà, qu'elle savait l'attachement d'Ingrid pour elle. C'est qu'Ingrid qui se languissait d'elle a parlé longuement de Yoko à ses cousins, et elle l'a fait en termes élogieux.  
Sans pour autant trahir le secret mis en place pour masquer l'horreur de l'Orgue du Diable, sans révéler la vérité sur le dernier travail et sur la mort de Werner Hallberg, elle leur a tout même raconté, encore et encore, comme Yoko fut attentionnée envers elle, comment lui a offert d'emblée son amitié ; elle a vanté son courage et sa débrouillardise. Elle lui a sauvé la vie et l'a prise sous son aile, elle l'a aidée dans son deuil de son papa...

Apparemment, même tronqué, son discours a suffi à convaincre Rudi que Yoko était la mieux indiquée pour venir veiller sur elle dans les circonstances étranges entourant la brusque maladie d'Ingrid.)

La lettre raconte encore le bonheur du cousin Rudi et de l'amie Eva, de la petite Magda qui vit désormais comme n'importe quelle fillette de son âge.

-

[...]

Nul doute qu'Eva vous tiendra elle-même au courant, mais de mon côté je tiens à vous faire parvenir les nouvelles que j'aurai de Rudi pour leur mariage, et pour les progrès de Magda.

-

Et puis Ingrid parle d'elle, sa santé, son travail, et s'enquiert de tout cela chez Yoko.

-

[...]

J'ai repris le travail (et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous !)  
Mais en retour, vous voilà arrêtée à votre tour et j'en tremble encore.  
Enfin, je vous sais pourtant rétablie, il serait temps de ne plus y penser...

-

Elle raconte ce qu'elle devient, partage ses pensées intimes, sans se cacher derrière d'autres personnes, amis ou famille ;

Et Yoko se demande fugitivement comment a-t-elle écrit cette lettre, dans quelles circonstances ; seule dans sa chambre sans doute ? A-t-elle défait ses cheveux, elle qui les garde pourtant attachés même pour dormir pour éviter qu'ils ne s'emmêlent – et qui les refait tout de même chaque matin ?  
Sans doute pas, non. Mais ça n'empêche pas de rêver.

-

[...]

Je vous joins les dates de mon prochain concert. Espérons-le sans vampires ni diables, mais ensoleillé de votre sourire.

[...]

Ici le temps se rafraîchit doucement ; même en sachant que c'est juste l'automne qui s'en vient naturellement, j'ai l'impression qu'en partant, vous avez emporté avec vous mon soleil.

Il faudra, si vous le pouvez, que vous reveniez à Rotenburg à la saison prochaine – vous verrez, elle a son charme aussi. Plus que Sankt Goar que vous connaissez déjà – et où je me ferais bien sûr une joie de vous accueillir de nouveau si vous y repassiez  
un nouveau sujet sur le Rhin avec ou sans ses légendes, n'importe quoi en Allemagne, ou pour des vacances, pourquoi pas ?

-

Bien sûr qu'elle y reviendra volontiers si l'occasion se présente.

Yoko regrette presque de bientôt reprendre le travail, d'avoir à rattraper ces deux mois d'arrêt après sa convalescence.

Ça sera dur au début, malgré la présence de Vic et Pol pour la soutenir. Maintenant, la présence d'Ingrid en filigrane, transmise par cette lettre ajoute à ce soutien et lui redonne pleine confiance en elle et en la force de son corps. Savoir que son amie pense à elle, avoir la possibilité de lui confier certaines joies ou peines dont elle ne fera pas forcément part aux garçons, lui donne une force nouvelle.

La lettre continue ; justement elle évoque cet arrêt et la présence de Vic et Pol.

-

[...]

Je suis un peu jalouse de vous savoir rentrée chez vous ; rassurée bien sûr de vous savoir entre les bonnes mains de vos deux amis : j'ai vu Pol jouer les anges gardiens, comme vous l'en aviez chargé, mais à cause de cela même je crains un peu que vous ne m'oubliiez, loin de moi et en leur compagnie attentionnée.

-

Jamais !

Bien sûr l'amitié de Vic et de Pol lui est infiniment précieuse, mais elle n'est pas comparable à ce qu'elle ressent pour la jeune fille.

Au fil de sa lecture la fatigue de Yoko s'envole ; elle est prête à lui répondre immédiatement, de façon aussi kilométrique s'il le faut. Elle ne sait pas encore, à l'avance, ce qu'elle dira, combien de pages elle aussi noircira, si les mots lui viendront facilement, mais si elle se lance, ça ira sans nul doute.

Impulsive comme toujours, elle s'arme de papier et de son stylo préféré et s'attelle à lui répondre. Quitte à peut-être changer d'avis plus tard, en cours de route ou après en se relisant, prise dans l'émotion du moment, dans la communion de leurs deux cœurs, elle ne veut pas attendre.

Yoko est quelqu'un de très spontané : est-ce un avantage ou une gêne, ici, pour verser son cœur sur une page blanche ? Elle parle toujours sans détour. Mais écrire... ça va peut-être se révéler une autre affaire.  
Ingrid l'a fait visiblement sans problème, mais à elle, lui faudra-t-il un long temps de réflexion pour chaque phrase, chaque idée, ou tout se formera-t-il directement ?

Enfin qu'importe : même si tout ne lui vient pas aussi naturellement qu'à Ingrid, artiste pour qui cela semble couler de source, elle peut suivre son modèle et lui répondre point par point.

Si elle s'écoute, si elles se répondent ensuite de façon constante – Ingrid doit le souhaiter, se dit Yoko, et elle-même espère être à la hauteur – elles pourront rivaliser avec...

des amies intimes qui s'échangent de longues lettres dans lesquelles elles se disent tout... maintenant qu'elle y pense elle n'en connaît pas beaucoup. Mina Murray et Lucy Westenra ne sont peut-être pas le meilleur exemple ? Elles ne sont ni mortes ni près d'être mariée ni l'une ni l'autre et puis surtout, leur histoire de vampire à elles, elle s'est bien terminée !  
Les fantômes croisés sont finalement tous humains, personne n'est mort, le sang échangé a même sauvé des vies, leur vampire a trouvé à faire un beau mariage, docteurs et aventuriers s'en sont bien sortis, et tout le monde est heureux.

Avec tout de même cette pensée amusée au cœur, elle attaque joyeusement sa réponse. Oui, leur histoire sera bien plus belle, plus longue et plus heureuse. Et leur épilogue est loin d'être fini.


	18. Akina, Yoko, amitié rivalité

Tiens, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié d'archiver cette fic-là :

(Et tant que j'y suis, autant prévenir - ce recueil devrait compter à terme 20 one-shots ; malheureusement je me retrouve en hiatus pour une durée indéterminée : jusqu'à la sortie du prochain album (_La Servante de Lucifer_), sur lequel j'aimerai bien pouvoir écrire quelque chose... un jour...)

* * *

**Titre :** ce qui reste d'un rêve quand on le réalise  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Yoko Tsuno, L'Écume de l'Aube  
**Personnages/Couples : **Takeda Akina ; Akina/Shinji, Yoko/Shinji et Akina/Yoko  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Thèmes :** « le paradis sur terre » et « journal intime » pour 31 jours (6 juillet 08) et « Rouge à lèvres » pour _Yuri à tout prix_

oOo

C'est une habitude qu'Akina avait prise dans son enfance et a gardée depuis, malgré les années qui passent. En fin de journée, elle remplissait son journal, quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé : quotidien assommant à la banque et chez elle, petits bonheurs ou tragédies, elle racontait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

---

mardi 10  
(nuageux le matin, ensoleillée l'après-midi)

Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé la journée avec Yoko. Cela faisait tellement longtemps !  
Shinji est encore loin de moi, je n'aurais pas supporté son absence si Yoko avait continué à me détester. Elle est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. En fait, j'ai toujours voulu lui ressembler

-(_La jeune fille hésita un instant. L'idée fugace la traversa : est-ce pour ça aussi qu'elle tenait tant à Shinji ? parce qu'elle voulait s'approprier ce qui était à Yoko ? mais elle la rejeta bien vite comme incongrue, pour poursuivre son récit concret de sa journée._)-

Elle aussi, elle va énormément me manquer, quand elle partira. Heureusement, elle n'ira à Tokyo que dans deux mois.

J'espère qu'au moins elle reviendra pour notre mariage, l'idée qu'elle me fuie me ferait horreur. Je place tellement, tellement d'espoir dans ce mariage...

Dès que Shinji aura fini ses études, ou peut-être même dès que sa jambe sera guérie... même si ses parents ne sont pas d'accord. Mais qu'ils le veuillent ou non, nous voulons vivre ensemble. Ils ne nous arrêteront pas. La seule qui pourrait m'empêcher d'épouser Shinji, c'est Yoko. Si elle me l'avait demandé, j'aurais renoncé à lui. Ça m'aurait déchiré le cœur, mais pour elle, pour elle seule, je l'aurais fait. Nos parents, eux, n'ont rien à dire dans cette décision, nous ne faisons vraiment rien qui puisse entacher leur réputation !

J'ai su que les parents de Shinji avaient approché ceux de Yoko, à propos de leur mariage dont lui ne veut pas, et qu'en fin de compte tous se sont montrés plutôt compréhensifs. J'aimerais pouvoir en être certaine.  
Quand même, Hitomi m'a dit que Yoko leur avait tenu tête.

-(_Là, elle marqua une longue hésitation avant de continuer._)-

Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais tout à coup je ne me sens pas digne de Shinji, face à Yoko. Moi, je n'aurais jamais pu en faire autant. J'ai toujours été faible, il fallait toujours qu'ils me protègent, tous les deux. Peut-être, peut-être... que Shinji ne se serait jamais intéressé à moi si Yoko ne m'avait pas prise sous son aile il y a si longtemps.

Après tout ça, vraiment, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle reste fâchée contre moi.

Ça m'a fait mal, de l'entendre me dire qu'elle reconnaissait l'amour de Shinji pour moi. Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était possible, mais j'avais tellement peur que ça se sache, qu'elle en soit blessée, j'aurais voulu que ça reste un secret.  
Je sais que j'aurais dû être heureuse qu'elle me laisse vivre avec lui, mais je sais aussi que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à ma meilleure amie. Elle ne devrait pas me pardonner si facilement... Quand nous étions enfants, les adultes disaient d'elle que c'était une petite peste et moi une jeune fille modèle en devenir : c'était bien cruel de leur part. Je réalise aujourd'hui combien ils se trompaient, en plus : elle est bien meilleure que je ne le suis.

Alors que je ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'elle soit aussi heureuse que nous...

-(_De nouveau, elle suspendit son crayon, et resta un long moment les yeux dans le vague._)-

Je regrette l'époque où nous étions trois. Sans Toshio ni Nobu. Juste elle, lui et moi. C'était le paradis...

-(_Puis, se ressaisissant, elle coupa court à la nostalgie, résista à l'envie de s'abandonner à une longue réminiscence d'un passé qu'elle idéalisait peut-être un peu trop, et reprit son compte-rendu du jour d'aujourd'hui._)-

Enfin, aujourd'hui, elle m'a prouvé qu'elle m'avait pardonné.

-(_Elle fit taire les craintes de son cœur : ou peut-être est-ce que Yoko elle-même veut se faire pardonner sa jalousie et sa fuite ? Pas question de les formuler, encore moins de les coucher sur papier._)-

Il n'est pas encore temps de choisir ma robe de mariée,  
surtout que Maman préfèrerait un shiromuku  
et puis avec le typhon et les réparations de la maison, malgré les affaires de Papa,  
et les parents de Shinji qui ne voudront peut-être pas mettre un sen dans un mariage qu'ils trouvent déshonorant pour leur famille  
nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent Shinji et moi,  
mais Yoko a bien voulu commencer à chercher, ensemble elle et moi, voir ce qui me plairait.

Et, surtout, nous nous sommes maquillées ensemble, comme si nous cherchions à séduire des garçons. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà fiancée, comme si elle aussi voulait trouver quelqu'un -j'espère de tout cœur que cela lui viendra un jour, que la blessure que nous avons infligé à son cœur guérira et que bientôt, elle aussi, dans son école à Tokyo ou ailleurs, elle aura quelqu'un à aimer.

J'étais tellement heureuse que j'aurais pu l'embrasser. Et elle m'a arrêtée en riant, en riant ! En disant que j'allais lui laisser des traces de rouge à lèvre. Je n'y pensais même plus tellement j'étais heureuse !

Tout était normal, à ce moment-là. Je nous imaginais déjà tous les trois au mariage, Shinji, Yoko et moi, en tenues éclatantes et le sourire aux lèvres, nageant dans un bonheur parfait.

-(_Akina mordilla son crayon avant de conclure, quelque peu soucieuse : _)-

Quelque chose m'a chagrinée toutefois : avant de nous séparer, elle m'a dit, et elle semblait si triste à ce moment-là, qu'elle aurait voulu être plus comme moi. Alors que _moi_ je ne rêvais que d'être comme _elle_ !

---

En refermant son cahier ce soir-là, Akina recompta les années écoulées depuis l'époque où, petite fille, elle avait compris que malgré ses efforts, elle ne serait jamais Yoko et avait arrêté sa décision d'épouser Shinji, puisque c'était la seule possibilité à sa portée pour se rapprocher de ce qu'elle était. Elle était certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision.  
Une première fois, les larmes de Yoko l'avaient ébranlée. Une deuxième aujourd'hui, cet aveu coupable de faiblesse... Shinji, en Prince Charmant, ne l'avait jamais déçue. Mais jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné la gragilité humaine de Yoko sous sa carapace d'impulsivité et de courage.  
Celle qu'elle n'avait en définitive jamais pu prendre comme modèle, était fragile elle aussi... et aurait même voulu l'être encore plus.

Elle avait passé une journée formidable, oui, qui lui avait rendu le goût de ses rêves d'enfants... ce qui faillit la faire rire quand elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour y sentir le rouge encore étalé là, le rouge choisi avec Yoko. Et pourtant... elle lui laissait une sensation de vide : elle venait également de voir, pour la réalisation de l'un de ses rêves, un autre partir en miettes.


	19. Syhl, Khâny, choc des cultures

**Titre :** 13 000 cercles de séparation  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno, La lumière d'Ixo  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sŷhl, Khāny  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements :** pas très explicite côté romance, trempe dans le mysticisme religieux, et certains trouveront peut-être qu'en plus ça tourne un petit peu autour du Syndrome de Stockholm ?  
Probables problèmes dans la concordance des temps passé/présent - j'ai déjà du mal à voir mes propres erreurs dans ce cas en temps normal, et en plus au moment d'écrire cette fic mon cerveau était passablement à la ramasse : les corrections seront donc les bienvenues.

**Thèmes : « **Même les yeux fermés... » pour 31 jours (30 octobre 06) pour les 250 premiers mots, et « rayon de soleil » pour _Yuri à tout prix_ pour les 2000 suivants.

oOo

Même les yeux fermés, Syhl était capable de ressentir son environnement, savoir quels objets étaient à sa portée et quelles personnes l'entouraient. Clairvoyance accordée à quelques rares élus de Shyra, dit-on.  
Simple vantardise, croyance erronnée mais instillée de bonne foi, pure réalité ?

De son temps dans l'équipe de Myrka, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour manier la polisseuse sans y perdre la vue. Plus tard, aux commandes d'un Korks, elle maniait les pires charges avec une aisance déconcertante. Las, la seconde vue et la bonne santé ne vont pas forcément de pair, et quand le corps faillit, quand la main perd son efficacité, l'oeil seul ne peut plus rien. Sa seule volonté n'a pas su empêcher l'accident - difficile, quand on perd un moment toute volonté.

Même malade et affaiblie, elle pouvait, du fond de sa semi-inconscience, détecter et reconnaître la présence de Taïpy ou d'autres visiteurs plus rares à ses côtés.

En tout cas jusqu'au jour où débarquèrent les étrangers et les Vinéens. Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'expliquer, elle n'a pas su déceler le danger qui la guettait, ni même ne serait-ce que différencier l'aura des nouvelles venues à son chevet. Elle a senti une présence bénéfique, et même curieusement... familière, auprès d'elle, et il a fallu les démentis verbaux de cette étrangère pour qu'elle réalise son erreur.

Si elle avait su plus tôt combien profondément cette erreur était ancrée, et surtout quelle était la source réelle de cette erreur...

oo

Sŷhl se réveille à la lumière. Des visages aimables se pressent autour d'elle. Sous la peau bleue normale, se dessinent des visages étrangement lisses, aux traits un peu exotiques. Et au-dessus de cela, des cheveux d'un blond clair brillant, une nuance devenue si rare sur Shŷra. Quand les hasards de la génétique la font ressortir et perdurer au-delà de l'enfance, on loue Shŷra pour le miracle de la personne bénie par la trace du soleil qui fait défaut à leur planète. Est-ce que ça y est, elle a transcendé son existence mortelle pour accéder au monde de lumière ?

« Chut, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien. L'on vous soigne. Vous serez bientôt rétablie. »

Autour d'elle, elle ne reconnaît rien. Les visages étrangers, les tenues et l'architecture tellement différentes de ce dont elle a l'habitude...

Non ! En un éclair, ses souvenirs lui reviennent : elle se trouve sur Vinéa ! L'étrangère l'a enlevée aux soins de Taïpy et aux glaces familières d'Ixo !

Ils s'en sont même pris directement à elle, constate-t-elle en voulant se redresseer : au lieu de sa familière tenue _kork_ orange et mauve, elle se découvre affublée de blanc et d'un jaune orangé criard. Paniquée, elle porte la main à son front : au moins, le cercle de Shŷra est toujours là... mais que lui ont-ils fait ?

Une des filles aux cheveux de lumière explique, se voulant sympathique :  
« Il a fallu vous dévêtir afin de vous soigner et l'on vous a fait porter une tenue standard, mais vous pourrez récupérer votre propre combinaison bientôt si vous le désirez. »

Sŷhl retombe, vaincue. Dans quel enfer est-elle tombée ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tiraille nerveusement le tissu dont on l'a vêtue.

« Quelque chose vous chagrine ? »

Un élan de colère la ranime – évidemment ! enfin, non, _tout_ dans cette situation lui cause non du chagrin mais de la _révolte_ ! - sans qu'elle arrive à trouver que rétorquer exactement pour clouer le bec à cette maudite fille qui ne se rend même pas compte, dans son ignorance, à quel point elle la blesse. Son poing se crispe dans la tunique, lui faisant reporter le regard dessus, et dissoudre alors la colère dans une étrange tristesse, rendant brusquement vrais les mots de son innocente tourmenteuse : la nostalgie la submerge.

« La couleur orange... si longtemps que je n'en ai plus porté. Plus claire que ma tenue réservée dans l'équipe Miroir. »

Indifférentes à sa mauvaise humeur, les soignantes continuent à traiter Sŷhl avec patience et respect. Comme elles ont soignés avec brio son corps brûlés par les rayons du combustible nucléaire, elles soignent de leur mieux son âme tourmentée.

Parties un peu par hasard sur le thème des vêtements, l'une commente légèrement :  
« Je dois avouer que la forme de votre transmetteur de pensées m'intrigue. Une telle recherche esthétique, plus que fonctionnelle... sont-ils tous construits sur ce modèle, dans votre Cité ? »  
Sŷhl hésite une demi-seconde avant de répondre fermement,  
« Je ne divulguerai pas les secrets de mon peuple. »  
Mais bizarrement, aucune des filles qui l'entourent ne relève sa défense.

« Sans entrer dans les détails du transmetteur moi c'est votre coiffure que je trouve mignonne. Personne ne se fait de mèches pareilles par chez nous.  
- Oh. Vous devriez voir Mŷrka, alors... »  
Cette fois, cela lui a échappé et elle ravale la suite de ses pensées, confuse. Que fait-elle donc, à sympathiser avec l'ennemi !

Elle n'a cependant pas le temps de s'en vouloir ; mise au courant de son réveil, l'étrangère-"_Je m'appelle Khāny, je viens de Vinéa_", responsable de sa présence ici, est venue la rejoindre, et ne prétend pas la quitter.  
Elle lui addresse un sourire forcé et des paroles convenues ; comme quoi elle est bien aise de la voir en pleine possession de ses moyens, etc.

Les soignantes la font passer sous son autorité :  
« Vous êtes maintenant hors de danger et pourrez rentrer chez vous prochainement. Vous avez juste encore un peu besoin de repos, de reprendre des forces. En attendant, quand vous le voudrez, vous pourrez librement circuler dans la Cité ; Khāny vous guidera. »  
Et ne la quittera pas d'une semelle, s'assurant qu'elle ne mettra pas les pieds dans un endroit interdit ou dangereux, qu'il ne lui arrive strictement rien.

Prisonnière sur Vinéa... Miraculeusement rétablie, n'accusant qu'une fatigue résiduelle, et la sensation désagréable de voir toute sa vie passée lui échapper :

À sa grande surprise, elle découvre finalement ici un cadre agréable à vivre. Trop, peut-être. Tout y est si facile ! Les gens ici ne s'en laissent-ils pas amollir ?  
Et quelle injustice aussi : pourquoi ceux qui courbaient l'échine devant ce diable de Guide Suprème ont-ils une planète pareille, quand son peuple peine tant entre Ixo et Shŷra, dans la sueur, les larmes et le sang ?  
Et pourquoi l'ont-ils soignée ? Par mépris envers les exilés, par culpabilité envers leurs privilèges ?

« Simple bienveillance. » Ça la dépasse !

C'est la première chose qu'elle demande à Khāny, plus comme une accusation :  
« Pourquoi m'avoir arrachée à Ixo ?  
- Pour vous sauver la vie. Quelle autre raison ? D'après votre ami, les vôtres étaient indifférents à votre sort, et lui-même impuissant à traiter votre mal. Disposant des moyens pour cela, aurions-nous dû vous laisser mourir ? »  
La réponse convenue fuse :  
« Plutôt donner ma vie pour Shŷra que vivre grâce à des Vinéens. »  
Khāny est la première, depuis son réveil, à se montrer peinée par sa juste colère envers tout ce qui est vinéen :  
« Le croyez-vous vraiment ? Et si vivre grâce à nous vous donne l'occasion de servir Shŷra plus longtemps et dans de meilleures conditions ? »

Sŷhl ne sait plus que penser. Dans l'absolu, c'est sûr qu'elle préfère ne pas être morte, et c'est peut-être un moindre mal de devoir la vie à cette fille-là qu'à Mŷrka ? ou peut-être pas... Mais quand même... On dit que c'est un honneur de donner sa vie pour Shŷra, mais agoniser des suites d'une irradiation, c'était atroce, et finir coulée dans un bloc de glace, ç'eut été triste.

Enfin, elle n'est pas morte, et la soignante affectée à sa garde l'entretient avec bienveillance, et cette Khāny veille de bien près sur elle.

« Alors maintenant, vous me gardez comme un otage ?  
- Mais non ! Comme un être humain sur un autre, voilà tout. Enfin... »

Cependant Khāny se trouble :  
« Il est vrai que j'ai laissé sur Ixo ma petite soeur et une amie très chère et que je tiens à les revoir saines et sauves rapidement, mais ça n'est pas juste pour cela. »  
Elle raconte comment l'étrangère à la peau jaune a su jadis faire fondre sa carapace de glace et la convaincre de donner leur chance à tous ceux et celles qu'elle rencontrait, et comment maintenant, elle sent naître un lien nouveau qui veut la relier à elle.

« Avez-vous déjà eu envie de faire inconditionnellement confiance à quelqu'un ?  
- Je ne crois pas. Plus depuis longtemps. Plus depuis que mon père a accédé à la fonction suprème. Taïpy... Taïpy a pris soin de moi depuis qu'on m'a transférée dans l'équipe des Korks, parce que je suis la fille du Grand Initié, et parce que je lui plaisais, aussi. D'ailleurs, il s'est plus occupé de moi que ne l'a jamais fait mon père. Je lui suis reconnaissante pour son tutorat, et je le considère comme un ami, le seul que j'avais sur Ixo, peut-être même le seul que j'ai vraiment eu de toute façon, mais... c'est tout. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi. »

o

Pour lui prouver sa bonne volonté, Khāny répond à toutes les questions qu'elle peut poser et ne s'offusque pas quand elle refuse de répondre aux siennes.  
On ne lui cache rien, on lui explique tout ce qu'elle peut désirer savoir.

Par exemple, le soleil artificiel qui capte la lumière du soleil le plus proche ainsi que d'étoiles plus lointaine et la concentre en un seul faisceau ciblé, guère différent du rayon d'alimentation d'Ixo vers Shŷra, les différentes sources d'énergie artificielles que les uns et les autres emploient...  
Comme elle s'est montrée fascinée par les coupoles de verre et le ciel bleu au-delà, la première fois qu'on l'a autorisée à quitter la section médicale et à se promener un peu !

On lui parle du maintenant _ex_-Guide Suprème, de sa tyrannie, de la manière dont il a fini et des efforts qu'ils fournissent pour le remplacer pour le mieux par un nouveau système. Cette femme ne lui cache pas que rien n'est gagné d'avance, que leur planète ne s'est toujours pas entièrement remise du cataclysme, que leur société renaît à peine et que beaucoup reste à faire pour s'y adapter – mais comme ses ancêtres, les premiers colons de Shŷra, ils font de leur mieux pour bâtir quelque chose qui marchera.

Sŷhl a du mal à y croire, mais où qu'elle porte les yeux, elle est bien forcée de constater que les gens autour d'elle vivent avec espoir et courage, dans l'harmonie. Cela ne ressemble en rien aux descriptions de l'enfer qu'on lui a serinées étant petites...

Tout ce en quoi elle a cru jusqu'ici, alors, était-ce faux ? Était-elle finalement aveugle, s'est-elle aveuglée elle-même, lui a-t-on mentin ? Les belles paroles sur la vertu du sacrifice, sur le miracle de Shŷra, ne rimaient-elles à rien ? Les qualités exceptionnelles qu'on lui prêtait, à cette pauvre Sŷhl heureuse de voir son papa élu et intronisé Grand Initié, pure invention ? Après tout, elles ne l'ont pas si bien aidée : elles lui ont attiré la haine de Mŷrka, et ne l'ont pas protégée d'un accident...

En pleine crise, Sŷhl rejette en bloc tout l'ancien système. Elle déteste son père, elle déteste encore plus Mŷrka. Elle en oublie même Taïpy si gentil avec elle – parce qu'elle était la fille du Grand Initié, dans les bonnes grâces de qui tout le monde espère entrer ! aurait-il fait attention à elle sans cela ; ne l'aurait-il pas lui aussi abandonnée à son sort ?

oo

Un message de Yoko depuis Ixo vient tout bouleverser.

Pendant que Sŷhl coule une convalescence honteusement heureuse auprès de Khāny, découvrant, avec un émerveillement croissant, la surprise passée, la société vinéenne, un drame se préparerait sur Ixo, que Khāny peine à lui apprendre :

« He bien, Sŷhl. Que nos routes se soient croisées a peut-être un sens plus profond : vous souvenez-vous de cette conversation ?  
» Si le fait que nous vous ayons sauvée sauve également Shŷra... »

(Tant que personne ne relève le fait que sans la présence des étrangers sur Ixo pour y causer par inadvertance une catastrophe, Shŷra n'aurait sans doute pas eu besoin d'être sauvée...)

Sŷhl s'effondre :  
« Je suis une mauvaise fille... J'ai oublié les miens qui peinent tant sur Ixo, j'ai oublié ceux de Shŷra qui dépendent de leur labeur, et maintenant... »  
Khāny l'entoure du mieux qu'elle peut, cherchant maladroitement à la consoler :  
« Allons, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et s'il est trop tard pour empêcher la catastrophe, nous pouvons en éviter les conséquences et réparer. Ayez confiance.  
- Le ferez-vous vraiment ?  
- Évidemment.  
- Même s'ils refusent ? Les aiderez-vous de force ?  
- Nous trouverons une solution. Vous nous aiderez à les convaincre, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Sŷhl veut y entendre,  
_Je le ferai pour vous._ Elle n'a peut-être pas tort.

o

Le moment du départ, précipité, rappelle à Sŷhl qu'il va falloir quitter Khāny. Même si cela veut également dire retrouver Shŷra, cette idée la déchire :  
Shŷra, dans quel état... et sa vie sans Khāny, dont elle apprécie tant la compagnie finalement...

Une idée illumine alors Sŷhl : leur porter la vérité ! Khāny a raison : à elle de raconter Vinéa aux siens, leur dire combien ils se trompent et combien ils pourraient mieux faire, et comme il serait facile d'écouter les ambassadeurs des Vinéens venus les aider !  
Le rayon de lumière nécessaire à la vie de Shŷra ne partira plus que d'Ixo à de si longs intervalles, il pourra venir de Vinéa et beaucoup plus souvent, et ça sera grâce à elle ! Et, elles ne se quitteront pas pour toujours, dans ce cas, elles se reverront aussi souvent qu'il le faudra pour la livraison de l'énergie solaire ?  
Tout s'arrange donc pour le mieux !

Khāny sourit curieusement :  
« Espérons-le. »  
Sŷhl, emportée par son exaltation, n'en déchiffre pas la nuance.


	20. Mme Pohlen, Anna Schulz, mariage

**Titre : **le plus beau jour  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Yoko Tsuno, La frontière de la vie  
**Personnage/Couples : **Mme Pohlen et Anna Schulz, Rudy/Eva  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Roger Leloup

**Thèmes : **"serment", contrainte accessoire "conflit" pour 31 jours (30 avril '10), « un compliment à faire rougir » pour _Yuri à tout prix_  
il m'a fallu un temps fou pour compléter mes vingt thèmes... plus exactement, pour renoncer à attendre la sortie de _La servante de Lucifer_.

**Notes :** le prénom et le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Rudy utilisés dans cette fic, je les ai complètement inventés (et ça n'entre pas dans l'histoire, mais j'ai arbitrairement décidé qu'elle devait être en fait la cousine plus âgée de la mère d'Ingrid et puis voilà, pas de lien avec M. Hallberg...)  
**Nombre de mots :** 1700 et des poussières

oOo

Anna Schulz, Charlotte Masner : enfants, elles étaient inséparables, proches comme des sœurs jumelles et peut-être plus encore. Elles avaient juste vingt ans quand la guerre éclata. Tous les jeunes hommes partis au front l'un après l'autre, quoiqu'en âge de se marier, comme bien d'autres jeunes filles à l'époque elles restèrent célibataires des années encore. Des années de guerre, des années de douleur, de deuil tout autour d'elles, de privations.  
Peu avant que le conflit n'éclate, Franz, le frère aîné d'Anna, s'était marié.

« Ma belle-sœur est adorable, confia à cette occasion Anna à Charlotte, mais...  
- Mais ?  
- C'est curieux : nous étions inséparables enfants, j'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'il t'épouserait toi.  
- Allons donc !  
- Ainsi tu serais vraiment devenu ma sœur. »

L'idée d'être liée pour toujours à Anna était séduisante, en soi, mais... mariée à Franz ? Ça, c'était plus difficile à envisager. Il était vrai qu'étant petite fille elle l'avait beaucoup admiré, peut-être même un peu jalousé, elle qui n'avait pas de grand frère, et que plus tard, elle adolescente lui presque un homme, il était parti étudier la médecin à Düsseldorf, he bien, oui, il lui avait manqué... mais qu'il trouve là-bas une jeune fille à épouser, elle en était heureuse pour lui. Anna ne lui en voulut pas longtemps de n'avoir pas pas protesté. Après tout, si Franz s'était amouraché d'une fille de la grande ville, ça ne regardait que lui, ça n'était pas la faute de Charlotte.

Les choses traînèrent des années, la guerre s'éternisant, les frôlant toujours sans jamais les toucher directement... jusqu'à ce jour où là-bas à Düsseldorf, Frau Schulz périt sous les bombes des Anglais, laissant un mari éploré et une enfant en bas-âge dont il ne savait trop que faire. Le jeune veuf ramena diplôme, expérience, douleur personnelle et fillette dans sa petite ville natale, renonçant à la brillante carrière dont il avait un temps rêvé dans un grand et prestigieux hôpital. De toute façon, disait-il, la guerre avait mis un frein à sa carrière : les innombrables blessés à soigner faisaient de lui un chirurgien accompli, mais ça n'était pas à la traumatologie qu'il souhaitait se consacrer. Comme son père avant lui, il espérait se lancer dans des recherches de pointe. Les moyens dont Schulz père avait manqué à Rothenburg, Franz en disposait à Düsseldorf ; même réduits par cette fichue guerre, ils les surpassaient quand même. Il poursuivit ses expériences à son rythme, n'ayant plus de comptes à rendre à personne, s'absorbant dans ses recherches pour oublier sa peine face à la perte de sa femme et à ce qui affligeait sa patrie.  
Sa fille ? dès son retour, il l'avait confiée à Anna. Anna largement en âge de se marier, de fonder son propre foyer, mais encore une fois, sans aucun prétendant à disposition - et ça n'était pas faute de ses dispositions à elle.

Ça n'est pas plus mal, estimait Anna. Bien que sympathisant avec le malheur de son frère, elle a peu connu sa belle-sœur et la regrette moins qu'elle devrait peut-être. Maintenant, garçons disponibles ou pas, et quoiqu'on dise d'elle qu'elle ferait une épouse parfaite, elle n'avait pas franchement envie de se marier. Élever son adorable petite nièce lui suffisait amplement. Être la sœur du docteur, en voilà une bonne excuse : elle se consacrerait à son frère et à sa nièce, et finirait vieille fille mais heureuse sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire.  
Quant à Charlotte ? Suivant l'exemple de son amie, elle goûte sa liberté prolongée, étonnée mais tout de même reconnaissante de cet étrange destin.

Passèrent deux années de bonheur, en équilibre précaire, entre Madga qui grandissait, leur amitié fusionnelle cimentée, et la guerre et ses conséquences tout autour qui s'aggravaient de mois en mois.

Au 31 mars 1945, leur pays semblait au plus mal ; leur petite ville jusqu'ici miraculeusement épargnée, fut prise dans un bombardement, et la petite Magda fauchée en pleine jeunesse. Tout se termina pour elles ce jour-là.  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, Anna se mura avec son chagrin et sa colère rentrée dans un silence où même Charlotte ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Quelque temps après, elle disparut sans laisser de traces.

Le rêve était bel et bien fini.

Quelques mois encore et le pays capitula. Les derniers blessés guérirent ou moururent, les soldats survivants rentrèrent. Madga morte, Anna disparue, Franz s'étant jeté à corps perdu dans son travail et devenu un médecin des plus respectables, il ne restait plus grand' chose à Charlotte. Avec plusieurs années de retard sur ce qu'avaient toujours prévu pour elle ses parents, sa paroisse, le monde entier peut-être, puisqu'il n'y avait plus que cela à faire, elle donna ce qu'elle put aux ruines de son pays, se rangea et épousa un vétéran. Ils eurent un fils unique, une vie sans histoire.

Ce n'est que trente plus tard que Charlotte apprit la vérité sur l'histoire de Franz, Magda et Anna.

o

Anna Schulz, maintenant Anna Werner, est revenue d'Allemagne de l'Est pour le mariage de sa fille. Elle et son mari ont bénéficié de laisser-passer spéciaux - comment les ont-ils obtenus, des cerveaux pareils sont censés être jalousement gardés... mais ils ont prouvé leur loyauté à leur pays et reviendront ensuite sans chercher à passer à l'Ouest.

Les retrouvailles sont lourdes d'émotion.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Anna. Tu es toujours aussi belle qu'il y a trente ans... »

Le compliment vient spontanément à Charlotte sans qu'elle cherche ni même ne pense à taire son admiration.

« Moi j'ai vieilli et forci... murmure-t-elle.  
- C'est signe de bonne santé, crois-moi, » assure Anna. Charlotte préfère éviter le sujet de sa propre apparence et se réfugie, justement, dans les apparences des autres, dans les lieux communs.

« Alors voilà. Un mariage... Tu t'es finalement mariée. Toi.  
- Pour la vie de ma nièce, pour la passion de mon frère, et la mienne. »

Anna dévoile cet aspect de sa vie sans fausse pudeur, en mémoire sans doute de l'époque où elles n'avaient pas de secret l'une pour l'autre. Charlotte s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, transportée à la revoir des années en arrière.  
Pourtant elle hésite maintenant à questionner plus avant les raisons de son mariage. Elle préfère se taire, ne pas chercher à savoir. Elle n'a pas envie de recevoir des réponses qui la blesseraient, ou d'avoir, par symétrie, à avouer des vérités aussi malheureuses.  
Et avant tout, Anna marie sa fille, c'est un jour heureux ; ça n'est pas le moment de s'enquérir de l'union qui a donné le jour à la fiancée. C'est Anna qui poursuit alors quand même la conversation :

« Et toi ?  
- Parce qu'il le fallait. Et puis tu n'étais plus là, toi. »

À l'heure où leurs enfants vont échanger leurs vœux, elles se souviennent des gestes de tendresse qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre jeunettes. Tellement sûre de passer toute leur vie ensemble, à l'époque, jamais elles n'ont pensé à échanger des serments de toujours et de jamais. Le lien entre elles, elles le connaissaient par cœur, elles l'exprimaient de tout leur être ; elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots ou de gages pour cela. Ou du moins, elles croyaient...  
Mais il n'est plus temps pour les regrets.

Charlotte repousse sa nostalgie pour se concentrer sur la joie du jour.

Quand elle dit qu'Anna n'a pas changé - et pourtant, elle a pris quelques rides, ça se voit quand elle se tient à côté d'Eva - elle le pense vraiment. Elle trouve qu'elle aurait même embelli avec l'âge. Une beauté mûre, accomplie. Peut-être plus dans les conventions actuelles, mais pour Charlotte, elle est magnifique. Anna est quelqu'un qui a réussi sa vie, estime Charlotte, en tout. Elle en est heureuse pour elle.  
Enfin...

« Ta fille est vraiment tout ton portrait, ajoute-t-elle. C'est une chance pour elle.  
- Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur parti que ton fils, » répond Anna.

Le compliment va droit au cœur de Charlotte qui en rougit et, modeste, essaie de s'en défaire ;

« Qu'en sais-tu, tu ignores tout de mon mari...  
- Tu es sa mère, c'est ce qui compte pour moi, affirme Anna. Et Eva m'a raconté comme il veille sur toi. C'est forcément un bon garçon. »

Les deux femmes se laissent porter quelques instants par la douceur de cette idée, se plaisant à contempler l'union idéale de leurs enfants.  
Mais bien sûr, il faut briser le charme. Cette image parfaite n'est pas la réalité toute entière ;

« Mais tu as raison ; ton mari... te manque-t-il, l'as-tu perdu il y a longtemps ?  
- Plusieurs années ; j'ai fait ma paix. Il me reste mon fils et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Oui, Rudy est un bon garçon. Avec une belle-fille comme Eva, vraiment, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Un avenir radieux s'annonce. »

Partant de là les révélations sur leurs vies en l'absence l'une de l'autre se font plus intimes. La peur d'être indiscrète envers les secrets de l'autre recule. Chacune se livre à l'autre en miroir.

« Vous n'avez eu qu'un seul enfant.  
- Vous de même.  
- Je n'en voulais pas d'autre. Mes recherches, je n'avais pas le temps ni l'énergie à consacrer à une famille nombreuse.  
- C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, disait-on, mais fonder une famille par devoir, c'était plus dur que je ne croyais. »

Leurs mariages respectifs étaient avant tout des mariages de raison, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils étaient malheureux pour autant.

« Regrettes-tu ?  
- Non. »

Et quand bien même, elles ne pourraient plus rien changer désormais. Même si à l'époque elles avaient su ce qui aurait été possible, auraient-elle tenté le diable pour rester ensemble envers et contre tout ? Non. Trop d'obstacles à surmonter, tout autour d'elles, pas assez de courage... et les vies qu'elles ont eues, qu'elles ont encore au final les satisfont.

Des regrets...  
Non, jamais, ou plus maintenant en tout cas.

Maintenant, le mariage d'Eva et Rudy, leurs enfants, ce qu'elles trouvent être le mieux qui soit sorti de leur vie, la balance parfaite pour les malheurs et les déceptions passées, de quoi effacer tous les regrets : ce jour justifie tout.


End file.
